


Commandeer my Heart

by 20Nothing20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infiltration, Interrogation, Investigations, Jealous Armitage Hux, Jealousy, Poisoning, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Space Battles, Star Wars - Freeform, Tag more as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Nothing20/pseuds/20Nothing20
Summary: Saoirse (Pronounced 'Sur-sha') Sallinger had been shadowing General Hux for a while now, learning everything she could before her own inauguration into being a First Order General. The redheaded man and herself had built quite a rapport between themselves over their time together, coming as close to being friends as they could under the circumstances. When the General is poisoned, it's up to Saoirse to find who was behind it and to take them out. As the investigation heats up, they both realise they might have feelings for each other beyond just comradery.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hux fanfic of course.  
> Warnings for descriptions of vomiting and needles.  
> Enjoy :)

Saoirse Sallinger had been shadowing General Hux for a while now, learning everything she could before her own inauguration into being a First Order General. The redheaded man and herself had built quite a rapport between themselves over their time together, coming as close to being friends as they could under the circumstances. He knew he could trust her. She'd been there for him through Commander Ren's tantrums and his own military setbacks. So, he knew she would always have his back in the military dinners they were both forced to be a part of.

She sat down at one of these dinners right now - the table immaculately laid out, dark red roses bunched up in vases along the table runner. 

Hux hated such events, calling them 'tedious' but she rather enjoyed them. It gave her a nice respite from the slop served aboard the Finaliser even if she agreed that the company was mostly awful. 

Today's host was one of the awful ones - Allegiant General Pryde. 

He was technically above both Saoirse and Hux although she had never seen the old man do any work ever. She had heard that he was from the old Empire so was kept around and promoted for his loyalty after all these years. To Saoirse and Hux, he was a pompous bastard who did nothing but criticise those around him.

"Is the young Commander Sallinger keeping up to standards, General Hux?" He asks as if right on cue.

Saoirse had literally just sat down and he was already trying to stir some shit about her.

Hux smiles and nods as he adjusts the napkin upon his lap, "Why of course Allegiant General. She has had expert tutelage after all".

Pryde makes a face of doubt and hums in response. Saoirse and Hux look to one another. This was going to be a long night…

Luckily the food was quick to arrive and everyone dug in.

"So, what is it that you will be specialising in, Sallinger?" Pryde asks and lifts his spoon to slurp down his soup, eyes looking at Saoirse expectantly.

"Well, I thought I would take after the General and focus on using a sniper rifle but why be so generic?" she says, looking to the General with a smirk. 

There is a slight chuckle from the others at the table as he narrows his eyes at Saoirse playfully 

"Aha yes, very funny, Saoirse" he says.

"I joke of course, we all respect the General and his skill," she says, placing a hand on his arm, "but I have decided to focus on infiltration. It's one thing to go in all guns blazing but there's a true art about slipping in undetected".

She sees a couple of nods and impressed looks around the table.

"Yes but I sometimes think she is too good!" Hux says to the table, "I often find her some mornings surrounded by stolen bread buns from the cafeteria". 

Saoirse hums back a response of annoyance as her spoon rests in her mouth and the room laughs again.

She swallows her soup and takes the spoon out of her mouth, "Don’t go telling everyone all of my secrets now! I would like everyone to know that he is not above eating said stolen bread!”

Hux mirrors her look of annoyance from earlier to hers as he looks at her but there is a smug smile upon her lips.

“My real talent though is hacking. I wonder how easy it is to get through your security, Allegiant General?”

“I assure you, I have the best system in place. No one is getting through”.

“Hm. I am sure” she says, unconvinced.

The dishes were soon cleared away when everyone had finished their soup and everyone settled into a lull of conversation. But Saoirse noticed Hux was not joining in. He was staring intently down at the tablecloth in front of him, jaw tensed.

“Everything alright, sir?” she whispers as she leans towards him.

His gaze does not shift as he says, “Yes. Just some slight stomach pain. Something probably didn’t agree with me in the soup”.

Her own stomach drops in panic as he says this. As the General’s right hand man she had to be prepared for anything. Even the possibility that he had been poisoned.

“Are you sure that’s just it?” she says, face deadly serious now.

He finally looks up at her and there is a slight edge in his expression that showed her that he really didn’t think that was it.

Suddenly, he wretches and the soup comes back up, coating the bright white tablecloth with a pea green. Saoirse jumps from her seat and pulls him away from the table as everyone turns and gasps at the situation.

“The restroom!” she shouts at the Allegiant General, holding Hux up as he hunches over and holds his stomach, “where is it?!”

The man’s gaze shifts from the green stain to her with a look of pure shock upon his face. He stammers for a bit, unable to find words, before he says, “Down the hall! The door on the left!”

Saoirse drags Hux down the hallway, grabbing a decorative bowl as she does. The Allegiant General begins to protest but it is too late - Hux throws up once more straight into the bowl as she holds it out for him.

“Bill me” she says over her shoulder as she rushes to the restroom. 

Hux groans as Saoirse kicks open the door to the restroom. He throws up all over the floor just as she enters and she scrunches up her face in disgust, only just narrowly avoiding it.

“The toilet is right there!” she whines as she drags him closer to the basin in the corner.

He falls to the ground with a thud as she guides him down and he clutches his stomach.

“I didn’t do it on purpose you know!” he exclaims, looking up at her through his dishevelled hair after she had placed the bowl on a side counter.

But Saoirse is not angry with him, he knows that as she looks down at him, concern etched into her face. They both share a moment as they stare at each other. This couldn’t be their last time together. 

“What’s happened?” a voice says from the door.

She breaks eye contact with Hux to turn to the source and there is a woman standing there in medical clothes - the Pryde’s nurse.

“The General has been poisoned “ Saoirse says and the woman rushes over to kneel next to Hux.

But Saoirse did not stay to watch her work as in the doorway now stood the Allegiant General.

“How the fuck could you have let this happen?!” she says harshly, striding over to Pryde to take the front of his shirt in her hand, her eyes burning into his.

He prises her hand from his shirt and leans back in disgust.

“I do not understand _how_ it could have happened. Like I told you earlier, my security is water tight” he says, no sympathy in his voice at all.

“Well, clearly not!” she replies as she shakes her head at his audacity to say such a thing.

In the background, there is a retch as Hux throws up once again. Both Saoirse and Pryde turn to look at him and the nurse comes over to them.

"He will be ok. He just needs to get it out of his system. Stay with him though just in case" she says, closing her medical bag and smoothing down her uniform.

Saoirse looked at her, doubting the information she had just told her, "Really? That's it?"

"That's it" she says as she nods to her and then leaves the room. 

She watches her walk down the corridor. Pryde looks to her and then follows after the nurse. 

Saoirse sighs as she watches them leave her - clearly thinking their job was done and leaving her alone with the General. She turns back to him - the man holding the two sides of the basin with his hands, breathing heavily.

She makes her way over to him and plonks herself down unceremoniously beside him, leaning against the wall. There was silence for a few moments, interceded only with the groans of the General beside her.

Eventually, she tries to lighten the mood, "you know they say redheads have a higher pain tolerance"

"Shut up, Sallinger" Hux says as he side eyes her.

"Yep" she replies, turning away from him.

Hux throws up again, luckily into the basin now and squeezes his eyes tightly as he groans.

"Where did the nurse get to?" He asks after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Saoirse passes him a tissue from the roll hanging to her side and says, "Oh, she said that as long as you threw up the poison you would be ok"

"Seriously?!" He says and then groans, but the action makes him wretch into the bowl once more. 

Saoirse watches this, only slight disgust upon her face. After spending most of her life in military camps she had gotten used to all sorts of bodily fluids. 

After a few deep breaths, the General says, "You don't have to stay here you know".

Saoirse leans her head back on the bathroom wall. 

"Oh no I have been specifically ordered to look after you" she says, ruffling her hair nonchalantly. 

He sneers up at her, "I'm not a child! I don't need looking after"

She watches as spit drips onto the floor from his lips. Grabbing some toilet paper, she wipes the remains off of his lips and says,"Uh-huh" 

"Stop it" he says, pushing her hand away weakly. 

But she ignores him, opting to tuck the loose parts of his hair back behind his head, "Better get your pretty hair out of the vomit as well".

The face he makes at that comment makes it totally worth the boundary crossed to her. She loved pushing Hux's limits of friendliness between the two of them. She thinks Hux secretly found it endearing as he often retaliated back but it was clear that he was in no state to respond this time which was great for Saoirse cause there was no way he was getting away from it. 

But her amusement at his reaction was not long lasting. Hux rolls onto the floor, clutching his stomach as another bout of pain hits him. He did not hold back as he groaned in pain this time and it made Saoirse seriously worry about him again.

She holds onto his shoulders and rolls him on his back so she can look at his face. 

"That is not how poison works" He says through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Saoirse replies, her gaze flicking between his, not understanding what he meant.

"I just throw it up to get it out of my system? It's not gone into my bloodstream?"

"Not this one, apparently"

"Bullshit," he says, trying to struggle to his feet, "I don't trust Pryde's staff. We need to get back to the Finaliser so I can have a proper medical checkup".

Saoirse grabs his arms, trying to steady him as he clambers up. But he is quick to drop to his knees again and he throws up again, breathing heavily, resting his head on the rim of the toilet seat. 

"You ain't moving anywhere any time soon, sir, I'll tell you that now," she says, looking down at him, "Anyway, you don’t seem too bad”

He turns his head to her, giving her another expression of annoyance and Saoirse bites her lip innocently.

“This is probably just the start of it,” he mutters.

Saoirse resumes her position against the wall, “Yeah...good point”.

She gets her holopad out of her pocket and relays a message about the situation to the communication team aboard the Finaliser.

"I've contacted the Finaliser. They should send a transporter down soon" she says and puts the holopad down, turning to the General.

All he can give her is a weak nod in response as he tries to regulate his breathing. 

Saoirse's eyebrows furrow in concern and she rests a hand upon his back, "Hold on, sir".


	2. Chapter 2

Saoirse sat there, bouncing her legs up and down on the cold bathroom floor as her gaze flickered between the General and the door, willing for a First Order officer to be there to take them back to the Finaliser. 

Hux was getting worse by the second. He was shivering all over and his skin had turned even paler than it already was - something Saoirse didn’t know was possible. 

“I am absolutely freezing,” he says, another shiver taking over his body.

Saoirse holds out her hand so it rests on Hux’s forehead. He was boiling up. She purses her lips in worry as she leans back against the wall. Hux had lost all energy and he had not left his spot of resting his head on his arm that was leaning on the rim of the bowl so he did not even turn to look at Saoirse for a response.

Saoirse’s eyes turn back to the door, “A ship should be here soon”. 

All of a sudden, he gives out the loudest groan yet and falls to the floor once more, holding his stomach.

“Sir?!” Saoirse crawls over to him, panicking as she holds his shoulders, totally unsure of what to do.

Hux writhes in pain upon the floor, his eyes squeezed shut. But Saoirse could still see some tears escaping. She knew it was getting worse now, he never cried. Never.

“Sallinger!” he shouts at her, hands gripping the ends of his shirt as he grit his teeth.

“Sir!” she shouts back over his groans, feeling the fever against his skin as she cupped his cheek and feeling still absolutely helpless as she watched him struggle upon the floor, “I...I’m here”.

Where was that damn ship, she thought. Hux’s shouts echoed against the bathroom walls as they got louder and louder. He thrashed around, rolling around on his back as he gripped his stomach.

“Sir!” she shouted again, trying to get him to respond, to see if he could still hear her.

But there was no response from him. Just more groaning and writhing around. She had never seen the General as vulnerable as he was now. His actions reminded her of the soldiers who broke their limbs during training exercises back in the camp. It must be bad and there was nothing she could do but worry and get angry at that stupid nurse who said it was nothing.

“Hux!”

Still no response.

“Armitage!”

Saoirse was never allowed to use his first name and not many others knew it but when he heard it, Hux’s eyes shot open. They were overcome with panic as tears streamed down from them. Saoirse had also never seen the General so scared before. 

"General?" A voice says from the doorway and when Saoirse turned around she breathed a sigh of relief to see a woman dressed in a First Order medical uniform. 

"Quickly!" Saoirse says, standing up and moving back to allow the doctor to get to Hux, "he's been poisoned".

The doctor rushes over and hauls Hux onto his feet and Saoirse runs to help.

She and the doctor guide him out of the bathroom door and down the corridor towards the front garden. As they do, Allegiant General Pryde appears and matches their step.

“What’s going on? He looks a lot worse” he says, looking the General up and down with disgust.

“I will be having words with you later once I know the General is safe,” Saoirse says, turning her head to look at him in annoyance, “and you better detain that nurse of yours. I will be having  _ very  _ strong words with her”. 

Pryde only looks back at her in confusion before she is out of the door with the General.

The ramp on the ship is already down as the doctor and Saoirse run towards it, Hux balanced between the two of them. But just before they reach it, Hux’s feet give way beneath him and he starts to convulse.

The doctor and Saoirse hold onto him even tighter, knowing that he would fall onto the gravel if they did not.

“Quickly!” the doctor shouts, urging Saoirse to drag the General up into the ship.

Saoirse gathers all of her strength, spurred on by the knowledge that Hux would get the treatment he so desperately needed in just a few more steps. He would not die here. Not on her watch.

The two manage to haul Hux into the ship and lift him onto the medical bed to the side of the interior. The doctor is quick to rummage through some drawers and pull out a syringe and a small glass bottle of a clear liquid. 

“Hold him down!” she shouts to Saoirse as the ramp lifts up and the ship takes off.

Saoirse runs around her and grabs the General’s shoulders to steady him as he continues to convulse on the bed. The doctor fills the syringe with the clear liquid and grabbing his arm, injects him with it.

Saoirse watches the General for a moment, the only thought in her mind ‘please be okay, please be okay’. He continues shaking and she worries that the medicine has done nothing.

“Why isn’t it doing anything?!” she shouts at the doctor, tears now starting to make their way down her face.

But the doctor keeps her eyes on Hux.

“Come on, come on” she whispers under her breath.

Eventually, he stops still, his chest rising and falling in a normal rhythm as he lay there.

“Oh, thank the gods” Saoirse mutters after giving out a cry of relief, scrunching up Hux’s shirt in her hands.

As the doctor brushes strands of hair out of her face, she says, “I’ll need to run some tests to determine the poison used so I can prepare an antidote when we get to the Finaliser. But he should be stable for now”.

Saoirse gives her a brief smile, “thank you, doctor”.

The doctor takes out a clean syringe, takes some of Hux’s blood and goes to the other side of the ship to run the tests, leaving Saoirse alone with the General.

She sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at him, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear as he slept. Her eyes flicker to his hand and she wonders if she should take it. He would never know, after all, and in this moment she felt as if she needed to comfort him somehow. The shake in her leg came back as she sat there deliberating over it. 

Fuck it.

She snaked her fingers in between his and held on tight.

She just wanted to see him well again - stalking around the bridge and shouting orders at everybody, rolling his eyes at her when Ren had one of his temper tantrums. They took solace in each other; they knew they could make fun of the situations they found themselves in which brought light to often very dark times.

At least he was getting some sleep. Both he and Saoirse would stay up late getting work done but she had a sneaking suspicion that he would carry on without her when she left to go to bed.

Saoirse did not take her hand away from his the whole way back to the Finaliser, worrying and waiting for him to wake up the entire time.

It wasn’t until the transporter slid into the bigger ship’s hanger that she let go. She knew it would not help the General’s reputation if she was seen being so openly affectionate to him. 

The moment the ramp lowered, the doctor pushed Saoirse to the side and wheeled the General out of the transporter where a team of doctors were waiting.

“He’s been poisoned with Iklavaine,” she informs them, “get the antidote ready now!”

Saoirse rushed after the other doctors as they took the General away but the main doctor held out her arm to stop her in her tracks.

“It’s best if you didn’t follow,” she says and Saoirse started to protest, “trust me. For the General’s dignity”.

The doctor looked around at the various officers and stormtroopers who had stopped to see what all the commotion was. Saoirse knew what she meant, it wouldn’t look exactly professional if she followed the General being as emotional as she was right now. She nodded at the doctor in understanding although not happy about it.

“I’ll let you know when you can see him,” the doctor says and with that, runs after the other doctors.

Saoirse took a few deep breaths as she looked around at the others in the hanger, furling and unfurling her fingers at her side before deciding to return to her station aboard the bridge.

She steeled herself as she walked into the room, still as alive and buzzing as she had left it before the dinner party. But there was no Hux here this time. It felt weird without him here. The walkway between the two sunken areas feeling bare without his presence.

“Commander,” Lieutenant Mitaka rushes over to her and gives her a curt salute, “welcome back”.

“Report, Mitaka,” she says, going straight back into work mode.

The lieutenant hesitates, swallowing hard before stammering out, “Commander Ren is in the General’s office waiting to see you”.

Saoirse turns to look towards Hux’s office where she can see a large figure pacing up and down through the misted glass.

“I see,” she says, not turning back to Mitaka, “dismissed, lieutenant”

He gives her another salute before going back to his station.

She hated dealing with Kylo with the General by her side but she especially hated dealing with him by herself. He was so brash and unpredictable. It was clear he did not have any military training with the amount of tantrums and outburst he had at every little thing that went wrong or angered him slightly.

“Sir, you asked to see me?” she said as she stepped into the office, closing the door behind her.

“What happened?!” he shouted at her through his mask, his voice distorted by the modulator.

He stalked over to her and towered above her like she was a small ant he was about to squish beneath his boot.

Saoirse made sure to level her voice, hiding her annoyance as she spoke, “The General was poisoned but the doctors have managed to identify the toxin and are now treating him with the appropriate antidote”.

“How could this have happened, Sallinger?” he asked, not moving from his intimidating stance over her.

“I have been asking myself the same question, sir. I promise I will get to the bottom of this and will capture and promptly punish the culprit” she replied, voice still level but gaze lowered as not to look at the man before her directly.

He stepped away from her with a grunt and stood with his back to her, both hands placed on Hux’s desk. Saoirse was actually surprised that Kylo had shown such concern for Hux. Whenever she observed the two, it was always in some spat over strategy or something and she thought that the two hated each other. Personally, she was lucky enough to not have to interact with him that often but she knew that would soon change when she became a general so she tried to stay on his good side (well, a side that meant she would not feel the blade of his lightsaber on her neck).

“You are in charge of the bridge until the General is well enough to return,” he says as he turns back around to her, “Try not to mess anything up  _ too  _ badly”.

Ugh. How she hated his sarcasm.

“Yes, sir” is all she drones out as the masked Commander pushes past her and out of the office.

The next few hours dragged as Saoirse commanded the bridge. She did not let her worry over the General interfere with her work but he was always there in the back of her mind. Every beep of her holopad and every officer that entered the bridge made her stomach flip, hoping that it would be news of Hux. 

But there was nothing. 

She got caught up in a logistics problem to do with the construction of Starkiller base that she did not hear her holopad beep when it went off a few times.

"Look, let me just get up the blueprints and I'll show that my idea will work!" She says, getting annoyed with the officers who were crowding her now and taking out her holopad. 

She did intend to get up the blueprints but the moment she saw that she had a message from the med bay, she clicked onto her messages straight away.

"The General is now stable and allowed guests" the message read and Saoirse's heart skipped a beat.

"Ma'am?" An officer quipped to the side of her when it seemed as if she had frozen.

Saoirse snapped her head to the officer and stared at him blankly.

"Oh," she eventually said, "um carry on. I will be back shortly".

She did not even stop to hear the officer's response as she made her way across the bridge and out of the doors towards the med bay.

She tried not to make it look as if she was sprinting down the corridors, instead opting for a small speed walk with moments of jogging every now and then. It must have looked very awkward but she didn't care. She just needed to get to Hux as quickly as possible.

"Where is the General?" She blurted out as soon as she swung open the doors to the med bay. 

A shocked receptionist lifted his head up to Saoirse as she walked towards him.

"Um...do you have clearance to see him?" He asks, typing something onto his computer.

Saoirse rolls her eyes as she gets up her identification on her holopad and shows it to him.

"What room?!" She exclaims as he peers over his glasses at the screen she was holding up. 

Satisfied that Saoirse was cleared to see Hux, the receptionist says, "Room 12. Just down the corridor and to the left". 

Saoirse did not hang around to thank the man before she ran towards room 12, trepidation settling in her stomach. What condition would he be in?

As she opened the door to Hux's room, she furrowed her eyebrows in concern as she made her way over to him. He was pale but that was normal for him. There was a steady beeping of his heart rate monitor and a dripping of his IV line, a purple liquid entering his arm through a tube. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she reached his bed but he did not stir at the contact.

"Sir?" Saoirse asks, voice laced with worry, "Hux?"

He did not even stir at the mention of his name.

"Oh, Sallinger" a voice says from behind her and she turns to see the doctor from earlier walk into the room, holopad in hand. 

"Yes, um…" Saoirse starts but stops as she realises that she did not even know the doctor's name.

"Dr. Medani" she says with a small smile of amusement.

"Medani, right. Thank you for your help earlier" Saoirse says, giving the doctor a small smile back.

"Of course. But I am afraid the General is not out of the woods yet. He needs to be on a drip for his antidote until it kicks in" Medani informs Saoirse, coming over to join the commander by Hux's side. 

"And when will that be?" Saoirse asks, unsure if she was ready to know the answer. Hux was in a pretty bad way, she knew that much. He wouldn't be up any time soon.

"It depends," Medani says, pushing strands of hair out of her face and looking down at Hux, "could be anywhere from two weeks to two months depending on how his body reacts to the antidote. It was a nasty poison. Whoever wanted him dead really picked their poison correctly"

Saoirse's head whips round to her, shocked at words coming out of her mouth, "Watch what you say, Medani".

The blood drained from the doctor's face as she realised what she had implied, "I meant...it's...it's a nasty poison, like I said".

Saoirse turned her attention back to Hux, knowing that Medani did not mean any harm.

"The General is a fighter," she says, looking down at him, "he'll be back with us as soon as possible. I know it".

But, Saoirse did not see the expression of doubt upon Medani's face at her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think about it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, a week went by and Hux had still not awoken from his coma. Saoirse was starting to get more antsy day by day. She definitely had plenty to keep her busy and occupied as she continued to oversee the bridge but how she wished Hux would be back soon. She had learnt why he never slept with the amount of work she now had to deal with. It seemed as if 3 different reports were due every day, along with the general organisation of the different areas of the bridge, dealing with the important communications that came through and alerting the right section of the Finaliser to deal with them. How Hux did this every single day of his life, she did not know. 

Being so busy, she had not managed to find time to go and visit the General at all until she made sure that her Sunday evening was free of any work or appointments. She had stayed up nearly all night previous so she did not have reports to write the next day.

"How is he doing today, Medani?" Saoirse asks as she finds the doctor checking on Hux when she walks into his room.

"Very much the same I'm afraid, commander," she says, closing her holopad and putting it into her side bag, "but that is what we expect this early on".

Saoirse makes her way over to Hux's bedside.

"I wish I could be here more often to keep an eye on him. But being an acting General takes up so much time it's ridiculous" she says but then her eyes go wide as she realised that she had just been very casual with the doctor beside her. She turns to look at Medani, expecting her to feel as awkward as she did but the doctor is just smiling warmly at her.

"Well, he's very lucky to have someone who cares about him so much," she says and places a hand on Saoirse's arm, "and don't worry. I actively make sure not to engage in or start gossip".

Medani gives Saoirse a knowing look and a wink and Saoirse blushes a slight pink, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Cheers, Medani. I appreciate it" she says as the doctor makes her way out of the room.

Saoirse sits down on the chair that was next to Hux's bed and places a hand on his forearm. 

"C'mon, Armitage," she says, looking down at his face as she rubs his arm, "can you just wake up now please. I can't do this anymore. I've not had a moment to myself until now. How do you keep sane?"

She sits there for a while, the beeping of the heart rate monitor becoming white noise as she eventually moves her hand to intertwine with his, running her thumb over the back of his hand.

She didn't know why she felt like doing such a thing but it felt right. Like perhaps that it was the next stage in their weird friendship. 

She understood that relationships were banned aboard the Finaliser and the General was the last person she should get involved with (or Commander Ren but there was no way she was going there) but if she just never really acted upon it then it was fine right? The General would never have to know about her growing feelings and she would be happy being his fellow General when the time came. 

Laughing to the otherwise empty room, she looked at the General's face as she remembered the small interactions they had between themselves that could have been classified as 'flirting' but she was convinced that it was just all in her head. Such a close friendship and comradery was only natural after working closely together for a long time. She was kidding herself if she thought that it was anything more than banter between friends. 

Who had tried to kill him though? That was another task she had not had time for since taking up command of the bridge. The General had so many enemies that she wasn’t even sure where to start. Taking out her holopad, she started writing down notes of who it could be, searching the database for any suspects and their possible motives.

But eventually, she glanced at the clock on the wall and realised that it was getting late and another whole week of General tasks awaited her in the morning so she thought it best to get to bed. 

However, as she went to remove her hand from his she realised how badly she didn't want to do that. The corners of her mouth down turned as she looked at Hux's face and brought his hand intertwined in hers to her chin and rested upon them. 

"Goodnight, General. I hope I'll see you soon," Saoirse said sadly and planted a kiss on the back of his hand before she left for her quarters. 

The blaring beeping of her alarm clock broke Saoirse out of her dream that she immediately could not remember as she woke up. 

6am.

A ridiculous time to get up at. 

Still, Saoirse pulled herself out of bed and headed to the bridge after she had gotten ready for the day.

She was just finishing her bread roll at Hux's desk (something he would not approve of if he was there, she noted) when Mitaka burst through the doors of the office. 

"The resistance!" He blurts out, "they're here!"

Saoirse springs up from her desk, "what?!"

She follows Mitaka as he hurriedly makes his way back to his station on the bridge and she strides over to the large panoramic window. Sure enough, there were the resistance's x-wings but there was also another new type of fighter that Saoirse had never seen before. 

"What are those ships?" She asks out loud, her eyes not leaving them as they got closer to the Finaliser.

"I...I'm not sure, commander" an officer stammers out beside her.

Saoirse gives out a cry of annoyance and turns to address the bridge , "Does anyone know?!"

But she is just met with silence as the officers look to each other in confusion. 

"Send out 5 fleets!" she orders eventually, officers now scrambling around to get word to the tie fighter squadrons. 

Suddenly, there is a tremendous boom and the whole room shakes slightly.

"What was that?! Why is no one giving me any information?!" Saoirse is shouting now as she turns back to the window, eyes darting around to see if she could locate any damage. 

"Ventral cannon 2 is down, ma'am" an officer says from the pit to her left. 

"What?!" She exclaims, stalking over to him, "how?! Those are the strongest cannons we have!" 

"It's the new ship, ma'am. They seem to be equipped with a new blaster cannon" another officer says from beside the other one, both intensely listening to their headsets. 

Saoirse gives out another groan of annoyance but this time it was to hide how frightened she was at the mounting situation. She definitely was not qualified to be dealing with all of this. 

"Where are the tie fighters?!" She shouts once again, running a shaky hand through her fringe. 

"They're taking them down slowly. But we're getting a transmission through from one of the x-wings. Shall I patch them through?" The male officer speaks again, looking up at Saoirse to see her response.

Fuck.

Communicating with the enemy?! Now, that is definitely something she had not been trained for but still, here she was, thrown in at the deep end and she was not going to lose her cool.

She nods to the officer, "Patch them through".

The speakers around the bridge crackle on and a male voice is heard, "This is Poe Dameron of the Resistance here to send our condolences to the First Order"

Condolences?

They thought Hux was dead!

"Such a shame about the poor General, really," Dameron continues, his voice ringing out through the background of blaster fire, "but now that he is gone maybe you would be more willing to do the right thing and surrender. We all know the First Order is nothing without their favourite ginger haired General" 

"You are nearly right, Mr Dameron," Saoirse says, her voice ringing out over the bridge, "General Hux is certainly a true asset to our cause and we would not be the same without him. But I am sorry to disappoint you. He is, in fact, alive".

There is just the crackle of continued blaster fire as Saoirse assumes Dameron was mulling over the information he had just received.

"Then who am I talking to?" He eventually says and Saoirse corrects her posture so she is standing as tall as possible even if the pilot could not see her.

"This is Acting General Saoirse Sallinger. General Hux is indisposed thanks to your efforts I can assume, but he will be back. In the meantime,"

A beat.

"I am to be feared just as much as General Hux".

Saoirse holds her head high at her speech, awaiting a response. But there is more silence from the pilot's end and Saoirse turns to an officer to check that they were still connected.

Eventually, there is a chuckle over the speakers, "We'll see, Miss Sallinger"

And then the line goes completely dead, the pilot cutting the connection.

"Take them down!" Saoirse shouts after a moment of silence falls over the bridge. 

The battle raged on for a while more, the bridge filling with communications of casualties from both sides. It felt wrong for Saoirse to just stand around as she waited for more news but this really was what a General did - react to the things around them as they happened.

What more could she do than send tie fighters out to counter the resistance’s fighters? It seemed that the x-wings were easier to take down than the newer bomber ships.

Saoirse worried over these new ships. Bombers were normally heavy and slow but it seemed these newer ships could evade most tie fighter shots. Where had the resistance gotten them from?

The whole room shook once again and she steadied herself on a nearby console.

“Ventral Cannon 6 is down!” an officer calls from the pit beside her.

None of these questions that crossed her mind could be investigated until the resistance had been taken down.

At the very thought, Saoirse observed as the remaining resistance ships left the Finaliser’s range and sped off into the star-lit abyss.

“Are they retreating?” she questions, utterly confused, watching the last ship jump to lightspeed.

“Yes, ma’am. Should we go after them?” another officer says.

“No,” she replies as she holds up a hand to him, thinking as she continues to look out into space, “we need more intel on those bombers before we can deal with them”.

Why did they retreat? It made no sense to her. 

But a more pressing issue right now was getting the ventral cannons back online. When Hux woke up, he would not be happy to find his ship falling apart.

Saoirse turned to Mitaka at the communication desk, “Lieutenant, order maintenance to repair the ventral cannons right away”.

He gives her the usual ‘yes, ma’am’ and types something onto the control panel in front of him. Saoirse makes her way down the walkway between the two lower areas and towards Hux’s office.

“I want every single thing we know about the resistance’s ships, especially these new ships” she commands as she walks and there is a collective ‘yes, commander’ as she shuts the door behind her.

Saoirse was up nearly all night trying to work out where the hell these new ships had come from. They were nothing like the usual x-wings or even previous bombers that the resistance had used. In fact, she was astounded at the capabilities of such a ship, having never seen any ship like it before. 

As it hit 2am, she realised she was not getting anywhere with her research so decided to call it a night.

The following three days played out exactly the same. 

Saoirse would wake up, go about her business until the resistance attacked, took out two, sometimes three ventral cannons and then retreated.

By the second day she knew they would return but no matter what she did to prepare they would still take out the ventral cannons with the ships that Saoirse still could not understand.

She would spend all night pouring over various blueprints and strategic plans, trying to come up with the best way to hit back at them but nothing she did worked.

On the third day, she found herself shaking at the helm of the bridge, eyes wide as she stared out into space, waiting for the resistance’s ships to fly into view. She was mainly fueled by coffee and anger at this point, every little thing that went wrong pushing her closer to breaking point. 

Sure enough, right on time, the familiar group of ships entered her view before the Finaliser.

She felt pathetic and helpless.

They were even arriving at the same time every day and still she couldn’t think of a way to get rid of them.

She knew they were doing it just to drain their resources - giving her enough time to repair the cannons only to destroy them again the next day.

They were trying to get under her skin and it was working. 

“Tie fighter squadrons deployed, commander” an officer says, the same thing they said yesterday and the day before.

Saoirse did not even bother to respond this time. It was just going to play out the same as always, why bother trying to come up with anything new at this point.

Now, she was really missing Hux. He would know what to do. 

The room shakes and she places her hand on the same place on the communication station as she had done the last few times the room shook. It was instinct at this point and she knew that was bad.

“Ventral cannon 5 is already down, ma’am!” she hears a voice say but she doesn't even turn to look at the officer, instead keeping her gaze to the window - observing the dog fight breaking out between the tie fighters and the x-wings, the reds and the greens of their blaster guns lighting up the blackness of space. 

“What should we do, ma’am? They’re getting through them faster this time around” the same voice says but again, Saoirse ignores it, her mind filling with the overwhelming sounds of blaster fire, getting lost in the lights.

“Commander?” the voice tries again.

Then, overriding all military training she had received, Soairse ran down the bridge and out of the door without a word.

She was holding back tears as she bumped into Kylo Ren who was just entering the bridge.

“Where do you think you are going, Sallinger?” he shouts to her but she continues her way down the corridor, shuffling backwards as she looks towards the masked Commander.

“To get someone who can deal with this mess!” she shouts back before turning and sprinting towards the med bay.

“Commander!” the receptionist of the med bay exclaims, standing up as Saoirse bursts through the doors.

He watches her as she runs towards the General’s room, confused but not bothering to stop her. 

Saoirse was glad to see that there was no one else in Hux’s room as she entered, stopping to an abrupt halt as she took in the General still asleep on his medical bed, the gentle, rhythmic beeping of his heart monitor filling her ears once again.

He didn’t look any different...he wasn’t getting better.

At this realisation, she let the tears flow from her eyes as she walked towards his bedside, flopping down onto the chair beside it.

“Wake up, Armitage,” she pleads, holding his hand in hers, “I can't do this without you. We all need you back”.

She gives his hand a squeeze as she feels the tears run down her face, looking at the General and willing his eyes to open. She bit her lip anxiously, feeling a metallic taste as she drew blood.

“Agh!” she exclaims, removing her hand from his and taking her hair out from her regulation bun to then run her shaky hands through it. Her hands bunch up clumps of her hair as she comes to rest her elbows on the side of the bed. 

It is then that she starts to sob - full on, her whole body shaking as the sobs wracked through her body. She lets go of her hair to move her head into hands, feeling the wetness of her tears on her palms.

What she did not expect to feel was a hand upon her shoulder but she squeezed her eyes shut, assuming that it was just Medani trying to comfort her.

“Go away, Medani,” she cries but it was not the doctor’s voice that replied.

“Who taught you to speak to your General like that, Commander?”

Saoirse’s head instantly whipped up towards Hux, letting out a shaky breath of shock and a bright, wide smile as she saw that he was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

“Have you been crying, Sallinger?” Hux asks, moving his hand from Saoirse’s shoulder to hold her chin with his fingers.

She laughs as she wipes her face quickly, “No, sir”

"Can't hack the life of a General just yet then?" he teases.

She gives out another breathless laugh at his question, thinking of how terrible the last week and a half had been.

"No!” she exclaims, “Please come back. I'm going mad!"

He starts to laugh but it quickly turns into a coughing fit as he holds his abdomen.

This seemed to alert Medani who quickly appeared in the doorway.

“General! Glad to see you awake!” she says and makes her way over to the both of them, quickly getting to work on checking Hux’s vitals.

Saoirse steps back reluctantly to allow the doctor to work, not quite believing the sight of the General awake before her as she stares at him.

He was staring back at her, a questioning look upon his face as he searched her face for any indication of the situation he found himself in.

“How long have I been out?” he finally asks as Medani shines a small light in his eyes.

“Just over a week,” Saoirse replies, “I’ve been taking control of the bridge in your absence”.

“Well, I’m glad it was you and not Ren. I assume all is in order?” 

Saoirse swallows hard and gives him a look in response to his question.

The General’s face falls when she does not give him a straight answer, “What’s happened?”

Just then, the whole room shakes.

Another cannon down.

Hux’s eyes go wide and makes a point to stare straight at Saoirse as she sheepishly looks back at him.

“Sir, it’s the resistance. They have these new bomber ships,” she begins to explain as she joins his side once more once Medani had gone to write something down on Hux’s chart.

She brings up a hologram of the new ship and shows it to the red-haired man, “I’ve never seen them before. I don’t know where they have gotten them from but they are not easy to take down and they are highly effective at taking out our ventral cannons”.

Hux takes the holopad in his hands and stares at the diagram before him, going back straight into work mode even mere moments after waking up from a coma.

“Hmm,” he deliberates, zooming in to study the details of the ship’s exterior, flicking it around until he settles upon an insignia inscribed into the side of the cockpit, “No. It can’t be”.

Saoirse notices as pure anger overtakes the General’s face, his knuckles turning white with how tightly he was holding the holopad.

“Sir?” she asks, wanting so badly to have a breakthrough with these damn bombers after nights of thinking about them.

“This is the Brook insignia. I thought I had gotten rid of him though” Hux explains, his burning gaze not moving from the hologram before him.

“Admiral Brooks?” Saoirse questions as she looks at the General and then to Medani to give her a look that indicates it was time for her to leave. The doctor obliges and leaves the room, allowing her and Hux to discuss more delicate matters now.

“You said you had disposed of him after the attack on yours and Commander Ren’s shuttle” Saoirse goes on, willing the General to explain further.

“I did,” he said, “but his son was left alive - Cric”.

“You think he created these ships?” 

“He must have. There’s no other explanation for it”.

Saoirse is quick to take her holopad from Hux’s hands and look up ‘Cric Brook’ in the database and sure enough his name comes up.

“Yep. He’s a ship manufacturer,” she says and holds up the holopad to Hux, “it says he supplies ships to various guilds throughout the galaxy”.

She scrolls down, revealing more information and continues, “and also for the First Order?!”

Her gaze moves to Hux and then back to the screen, scrolling to see more.

“These barcodes match the ones we have had problems with recently. First, he actively sabotages our fighters and now is supplying the Resistance with special ships to take us down?”

“That’s one hell of a grudge he has against me” Hux states, gritting his teeth as pain shoots through his abdomen.

Eyes widening, Saoirse has a brain wave.

“Sir!” she exclaims, putting the holopad down and turning to the General, “maybe he was the one who tried to poison you!”

“That would make a lot of sense” he says as he nods his head in thought.

Saoirse stands up now, anger running hot through her veins as she lusts for revenge, “We must interrogate the Pryde’s nurse! She almost let you die! She has to be in on it”.

Hux places a hand on her arm and drags her down so she is sitting back on the chair beside him.

“Settle down, Commander,” he says, ever the level headed one in such a situation, “those bombers. Is that what caused the room to shake earlier?”.

Saoirse nods her head in affirmation at him.

“That means we’re under attack right now and is perhaps a more pressing matter than tracking down Brook this very instance" he says to her, hand still gripping her arm, giving her a look that indicated that she should agree with him. 

“Yes, sir. You’re right” she replies, visibly relaxing at his words as they brought her back to reality, “but the new bomber has no weakness that I can see”.

Hux indicates for Saoirse to pass him back the holopad and she does, the General bringing back up the hologram of the ship as he takes it. He spends a moment flicking it around again, his eyes darting to scan every little detail and Saoirse holds her breath in anticipation. 

“There,” he says, pointing to the undercarriage, “there is room for a droid and therefore ports to the main electrical systems. If we could hack that somehow then we could shut the whole ship down”.

Saoirse’s face lights up, “Hacking you say? Now, that’s something I know a little about”

Hux gives her a look of ‘really?’, knowing of her speciality and just wanting her to get the point.

“In fact, I’ve been working on a prototype of a new flying hacking droid. Would you allow me to use it?” she asks, her eyes now shining with excitement as she looks for the General’s approval.

“Why are you looking at me, Acting General Sallinger? You’re in charge” he says, giving her a smirk and shake of his head at her adorableness when she was excited.

Saoirse smirks back at him, realising that she really did have the power right now and at this moment it made her exhilarated, not absolutely terrified as she had been the past few days.

She stands up again, shuffling towards the door. 

“I should go” she says and points towards the exit, “will you…”

“I’ll be here when you get back, Saoirse” he says, nodding his head towards the door, “Go. You’ve got this”.

She lingers in the doorway for a second, giving the General one last look as she enjoyed seeing him awake and then made her way towards the droid workshop.

“Retrieve the HC-1 prototype” Saoirse demands as she strides into the vast space that held the droids of the First Order.

A small, weathered man behind a desk removes his soldering goggles as he hears her voice and he corrects his posture as he realises who it was.

“Right away, Commander!” he says and shuffles over to one of the many metal lockers against the far wall. 

He presses his thumb onto the biometric scanner on one of the drawers and it slides open. The small man stands on his tiptoes as he reaches into it and takes out a medium sized, grey orb, metal protrusions sticking out around it.

“Here we are, ma’am” he says as he goes back to his desk and sets down the droid upon it. 

Saoirse is careful as she picks it up, making sure not to be impaled by the metal protrusions. She gave it the once over, checking to see if there was anything out of place as she had not worked on it for a few weeks now but she knew it worked. It had to.

With a nod to the old man behind the desk, she hurriedly made her way out of the room towards the nearest airlock, droid in hand.

Luckily, there was an airlock not too far from the droid storage and she bent down outside its door to turn the droid on. It beeped a few times and slowly floated up before spinning around violently. Saoirse had to step back so she avoided being impaled and was quick to tell the droid off.

“Stop! This is not the time to mess around!” she scolds and it halts its spinning, two blinking lights looking at her expectantly, “You have a very important job to do so focus”.

The droid beeps once more as she turns it around and opens up a small hatch built into it. She types some commands into the small datapad inside and once she was satisfied that all the information was transferred, she shut the hatch and entered the code to open the airlock into a keypad on the wall.

“You know what you have to do?” she asks it, raising her eyebrows.

It gives her a series of beeps before flying into the now open airlock and Saoirse is quick to close the door and give the all clear for the outside door to be opened.

She watches as it speeds into the darkness of space and prays to any gods that were out there that this would work.

“A HC droid has been deployed,” Saorise says into her communicator as she makes her way back to the bridge, “it should be able to hack into the new bomber ship’s electrics and shut it down. I am coming back to the bridge to receive progress updates there. Over and out”.

As Saoirse walks back onto the bridge she is surprised to see Commander Ren at the helm. She steels herself before making her way over to him and stands at his side.

“Commander” she says and nods at him in greeting.

“Acting General Sallinger,” distaste drips from the voice modulator as he turns to look at her, “this droid of yours better work”.

“I have the utmost confidence in my work” she replies, keeping her head high as she does not shy away from him. 

“Let us hope that confidence is not misplaced” he replies, turning back to look out the window at the droid flittering around.

Gods, there was no pleasing that man, she thought to herself and rolled her eyes as she also turned back to the window. But it was of no matter, her focus was solely on the droid she had just released into the fire fight. She watches as it flies out of sight and hopefully towards one of the bombers.

A few minutes pass before an officer says, “the droid has attached to one of the new ships!”

Saoirse smirks as she side eyes the Commander next to her but he does not react.

“It’s going down!” another officer exclaims after a few more minutes pass by, “the droid has taken down one of the bombers!”.

“See,” Saoirse says smugly as she turns towards Kylo, “you shouldn’t doubt my capabilities, Commander”.

This new found confidence towards Kylo scared but also excited Saoirse. She had never thought she would ever be so blasé with him but she liked that she could be now.

“Do not be so cocky. It’s not over yet, Sallinger” he replies as he looks at her briefly before stepping forward to get even closer to the panoramic window in front him and probably away from her annoying gloating.

“The resistance has realised what’s going on, ma’am. They’re now targeting the droid” an officer says to her and she looks to him.

“Inform all tie fighters to protect the droid. It is essential to our victory” she replies calmly. 

She was not letting weeks of her hard work be blown up within a few minutes. Her confidence was high in the tie fighter pilots to keep the droid safe. 

“It has attached to another bomber!” the same officer professes again, pressing his headset into his ear.

Saoirse ruffles her hair as she waits for the declaration of another bomber going down. Sure enough, a few minutes later, another bomber is said to have fallen.

“One left,” she whispers to herself, eyes fixed on the space outside the window once more, the General’s words of encouragement ringing in her mind. 

The news of the droids attachment comes much later than the other times and Saoirse almost begins to start worrying but before she does, the final bomber comes into view in front of the bridge. She strides over to join Kylo’s side once more as she gets as close to the window as possible, her gaze searching for the droid on the underbelly of the ship.

She does not locate it but instead makes direct eye contact with the bomber’s pilot - a woman of similar age to herself with olive skin is all she could make out under the Resistance flight suit and helmet. Her expression was one of determination.

“She’s aiming the cannon straight at us!” Kylo shouts and the room erupts into panic as officers try to shout things over each other.

“Is the droid attached?!” Saoirse shouts to one of the nearby officers.

“We don’t know, ma’am!” he replies, voice shaky.

All Saoirse can do is brace for impact and hope that the droid had attached itself to the ship and they just hadn’t noticed.

“What’s the plan, Sallinger?!” Kylo shouts at her as he observes the bomber’s cannon start to burn a bright green as it charges up.

“Just wait!” she shouts back, matching his gaze towards the cannon.

This wasn’t where it ended, she thought. Not now. Not after she had just gotten the General back. She did not know why but she was sure of her survival. 

The cannon’s light grew and grew before her.

“Saoirse!” Kylo shouts, turning to look at her now but she keeps her eyes fixed upon the ship.

Just as she assumed it was about to fire, the green light starts to dim and the pilot of the bomber looks down at her control panel confused.

“Look!” Saoirse exclaims, nodding her head towards the window.

As Kylo turns back around, the bomber starts to fall down, falling and falling towards the exterior of the Finaliser. Finally, as it reaches the hard metal beneath it, the bomber explodes, sending sparks and bright plooms of fire that light up the darkness.

The bridge erupts into shouts and whoops of victory but Saoirse holds her breath.

Where was her droid?

Her eyes scan the wreckage beneath the bridge, looking for any movement.

It was then that she saw it - a loose panel shakes and out propels HC-1.

“It’s over, Commander,” Saoirse says, smugness creeping back into her voice as she turned to Kylo, “still doubt me?” 

The masked Commander stares at the blinking droid outside the window for a moment before giving out a grunt and with a swish of his cape he stomps away from the bridge.

Saoirse merely smiles at his annoyance, her gaze moving back towards the droid outside and shoots it a small salute in congratulations.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, well done, buddy! You did it!” Saoirse says, smiling as she lets the droid back in through the airlock.

It gives out a beep and swirls around in happiness.

“C’mon,” she says, starting to make her way back towards the med bay, “Let’s give the General the good news”.

Saoirse’s face lights up the moment she walks into Hux’s room, smiling both at her victory and at seeing the General awake and dressed, sitting on the edge of the medical bed.

“Your little droid did the job well then, I assume?” he asks when he notices her entering.

HC-1 floats around her head as she makes her way towards him.

“Why, of course, General. Smooth sailing as ever” she replies, coming to sit down next to him on the bed with a grin.

She searches his face, expecting an expression of pride or even satisfaction but he just looks at her in doubt.

“Really, Sallinger?” he questions her but she just chuckles, assuming he was joking around with her.

“I mean, we’re all here in one piece aren’t we?” she says, raising her eyebrows at him and leaning in close.

But he did not get a chance to reply. Instead there is a voice from the doorway to the side room.

“Just about” it says harshly and as Saoirse shifts her gaze to the source, she locks eyes with the maskless Commander Ren.

“Sir” she says curtly, dropping her gaze before jumping from the bed and stepping to the side.

She was severely under-ranked here. She could not afford to be seen being so casual to the General in front of Kylo and was not allowed to be so snarky with Commander Ren as the General was allowed to be...well, when the General was present at least. Saoirse had perhaps overstepped her mark back on the bridge when she was being cocky to him about her droid. As much as her and Hux joked about Kylo, it was never to his face.

“You almost got us all killed, Commander” Kylo says as he stalks over to her.

She had seen him without his mask a couple of times before but she did not think she would ever get used to it. He was intimidating in a way that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Sure, he was intimidating with his mask on but that was because of the anonymity it brought him - the fear of what lay behind the mask. But without it...she didn’t know how but it was somehow worse.

“I had faith in HC-1,” she says and the droid beeps beside her, “I knew it would not let us down”.

“Let her be, Ren,” Hux says, standing up now, “Sallinger is right when she says that we are all here in one piece. Let us be thankful for that”.

Kylo’s shifts to the General beside him, annoyance plastered all over his face.

“You are going to let this slide, General? She stood there and did nothing as there was a bomber pointing at our faces!”.

Saoirse wished that she could speak up, stand up for herself but unfortunately, she had to let the General do that for her in this situation. He had more sway over Kylo than she did, not much more, but by pure rank she was below both of them. 

“She made a decision and yes it may have been risky but it paid off and she would not have made such a decision if she was not sure of its success,” Hux says, matching Kylo’s stare, “To question her is to question me, Ren and I will not allow that”.

“Hmph,” Kylo makes a noise at his statement.

“You are too lenient with your little pet”, he says, announcing the hard ‘t’ on pet.

That was it. Saoirse was not going to be talked about like this.

“I am no such thing!” she spits back, finally meeting his eyes, “I deserve as much respect as any of your officers aboard this ship no matter my association with the General!”

Kylo holds her gaze for a moment but she was unsure of his expression.

Eventually, he turns back to Hux.

“See,” he says, “she should be put on a leash”.

Saoirse takes a sharp intake of breath and goes to stomp over to him to give him a piece of her mind but Hux is quick to hold her back before she could. HC also starts to fly towards the Commander, giving out a long beep of anger but he holds up his hand and stops it in mid-air.

He looks to it with disapproval.

“You are just proving my point further, Commander. You are lucky if I don’t crush this droid of yours in one flick of my hand” he says as he looks back to her.

Saoirse clenches her jaw so she does not say something she would regret. But if he harmed her droid in any way then she would be less hesitant.

Hux finally speaks up, “Enough, Ren! I acknowledge your complaint but now we must move onto more pressing matters”.

Kylo does not reply though. Instead he towers over Saoirse, looking down at her as she avoids his gaze once more. He was making sure she had nothing more to say before he dropped the subject. She knew better than to escalate the situation further though.

He lowers his hand and HC immediately rushes behind Saoirse’s head. 

“Indeed,” Kylo eventually says as he steps back and looks towards the General, “What do you suppose we do about your little assassination attempt then?”.

“Commander Sallinger and I suspect that it was Admiral Brook’s son, Cric Brook. We shall go back to the Pryde’s residence and interrogate the nurse who ‘treated’ me there. She can confirm our suspicions,” Hux says, staring Kylo down.

“And then what, General?”

“We execute the young Brook”

“Very well. When do you plan to do this?”

“Right now if Commander Sallinger does not have any prior engagements” Hux says, finally breaking the staring contest he was having with Kylo and turning to look at Saoirse.

Saoirse takes a moment to refocus as she pulls herself out of the trance she had found herself in while watching the two exchange words with each other.

Suddenly, she realises what Hux had said.

“But sir!” she exclaims, looking to him with concern, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You have not even been _conscious_ for very long!”

Hux looks nonchalant as he says, “It is of no matter. I am fine”

“At least let Medani give you the all clear first,” she suggests, not wanting him to just walk out of here against medical advice.

Hux side eyes Kylo as he thinks about it.

“...fine”.

Kylo was not thinking about the General’s health though.

He says, “Wrap this up quickly, though. Remember your priorities or Supreme Leader Snoke will not be happy”.

Hux just rolls his eyes and says, “Ren, you do not need to remind me of priorities. My loyalty is unwavering to Leader Snoke’s plans”.

Hux had made Saoirse well aware of Kylo’s lineage and his pull to the light side. Many nights he had spent ranting about the masked Commander’s incompetence and blamed it on his parents and his weakness, comparing it to his own ‘unwavering loyalty’ as he now put it.

Kylo gives the General a look, “Just hurry up”.

And with that he storms out, putting his mask back on.

Saoirse clicks her tongue.

“Well...you are proud of me though right?” she asks as she turns back to Hux, the tension immediately dissipating as soon as Kylo had exited.

Hux looks back to her and narrows his eyes, “Of course I am, Sallinger. But don’t get too cocky now”.

“Ugh not you as well!” she says, rolling her eyes, “Can’t you just let me celebrate my victories?”

“Yes but there is a limit. We don’t want your ego getting too big now do we” he says plainly but Saoirse knew he was playing around and she gave him a small smile as she saw the Hux she knew come back.

“Oh, well you would know all about that, wouldn’t you, General” she quips back, making a face at him. 

She knew this was perhaps a bit too far over the boundary but as always, she loved pushing his buttons as far as she could. Luckily, Medani came into the room after her little comment so she was just shot a warning look from the General.

“Is everything ok in here?” the doctor asks, all smiles.

“Yes, Medani!” Saoirse replies, turning to smile back at her, “Could you just do a final check up on the General and clear him for duty. But of course if he is not fit for duty just yet then you must say that. Do not be intimidated by him if he tries to persuade you otherwise”.

“Saoirse! I can speak for myself” Hux says as Medani chuckles slightly, trying to hide it.

“I know. But sometimes you need a little prelude…” she says.

It was Hux’s turn to roll his eyes this time.

“Anyway, can we get this over with so we can get on with things?” Hux says, lying back down on the bed and Medani springs into action, glancing at the droid hovering around Saoirise’s head as she makes her way to his side and starts her medical check up routine.

“Ok, good work, HC, you smashed it. Time to head back to storage,” Saoirse says to the droid and it gives out a low beep, “I know I know but you’ve got to go. Go on”.

Saoirse watches the droid leave and then turns her attention to Medani as she goes about her business, looking for any indication at all that Hux was trying to put on a brave face and underplay his pain. In fact, her eyes did not leave him the entire time and Hux was quick to notice.

She wasn’t sure but she thought she saw a small blush appear on his cheeks when he did.

Then, he speaks up, “You know you really don’t help yourself”.

“Hm?” Saoirse replies, moving her gaze to his eyes now.

“You know, when Ren calls you my...pet” he says, pausing to glance up at Medani leaning over him.

“Well...I mean…” Saoirse trails off, the implication being obvious as she bites her lip and raises her eyebrows at him.

“Sallinger!” he scolds, looking between her and Medani.

“It’s fineee!” Saoirse says, coming round to place her hands on the rail at the end of Hux’s bed, “Medani is practically a friend at this point and I know her to be very loyal when keeping secrets”.

Saoirse looks at Medani but she is being very professional and getting on with her work, although she thinks that she sees a tiny smile upon the doctor’s face.

“Yes but there is no secret to keep here! Stop winding me up” Hux says, leaning forward as Medani moves her device to his back.

“Aw, am I getting to you?” Saoirse teases further, leaning over the rail to him.

Hux gives out a sigh and says, “Remind me to recondition you later”.

Saoirse laughs, and grins at Hux as she says, “Oh now you’re really not helping yourself, General”.

Hux does not even humour her with a response this time. Instead, he stays silent and continues to shoot daggers at her with his eyes.

This just excited her more.

Saoirse could not deny to herself that she had often let her mind wander to thoughts of her dear General in a more...intimate setting. After all, how could she not with all the teasing between the two of them. He probably knew what he was doing and was just playing innocent for Medani’s sake.

Just then, the doctor’s voice breaks the silence between the Commander and the General.

“Umm...he’s all good,” Medani says, putting her device into her pocket and turning to the General, “You may experience some pain in your abdomen and may be a little lethargic but it shouldn’t last too long. If it gets worse though please do immediately come back to see me”.

Hux leans back onto the bed and his eyes flicker towards Saoirse before he looks back to Medani. There was something in his eyes that Saoirse briefly noticed - a playfulness.

“I would be more than delighted if I did have to come back and see you, doctor” he says and flashes her a smile.

That bastard...he was deliberately flirting with Medani to get back at her, Saoirse thought and she clenched her jaw at his revenge. She didn’t appreciate that he was turning her game on its head. She watched as Medani’s cheeks flushed pink and that just solidified her bad mood.

“Come on, you heard the doctor. You’re good to go so let’s go” Saoirse says as she crosses her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Hux looks at her before he stands up and adjusts his uniform.

“Thank you, doctor” he says and places a hand on Medani’s forearm, “I appreciate your thorough work”.

Casual affection? Now, this was definitely too far for the General.

“Oh, it’s...it’s nothing, General. Just doing my job” Medani stutters under his gaze.

“And a splendid job, at that” he replies, giving her a wink and a squeeze of her arm.

“Fuck sake” Saoirse mutters under her breath but the General was listening out for her reaction.

“Commander! Watch your language” he scolds dramatically, irking Saoirse even more.

“Until next time then” he says as he turns back to Medani.

“Well, hopefully not! I do not wish for you to be injured again, General!” she says with a chuckle.

Ugh. Why is she playing along?

Hux joins in with her laughter, finding it way more hilarious than it actually was.

“Why of course!” he says and then makes his way over to Saoirse who had already made her way to the exit, “Goodbye, Medani”.

“Goodbye, Sir!” she calls back at him as Hux guides Saoirse out of the room.

Saoirse looks back over her shoulder at the doctor and gives her a look.

Medani just shrugs her shoulders at her and gives her an innocent look back.

There was silence between the two of them as they walked down the corridors to the ship hangar and Hux could practically feel Saoirse’s temper radiating off of her.

“Everything ok, Commander?” Hux asks her nonchalantly.

“Of course, General,” she replies, her voice as level as she could make it, “Why would it not be?”

“Well, I don’t know. You quite let your temper get the best of you back there when I was just being friendly with the lovely doctor.” Hux teases back.

“Do not flatter yourself, Sir,” Saoirse says, side-eying the man next to her as they continued to walk.

Hux just hums in response and turns his attention forwards again.

Saoirse knew that this was not the time to air any grievance she had when they were so out in the open, stormtroopers and officers rushing around them. Not that she could say what she wanted to say to him in private anyway. She had no legitimate reason for the way she felt right now and she would have to find a way to brush it to the side soon.

“I shall inform Allegiant General Pryde of our arrival,” she says as she gets out her holopad, hoping that focusing on work would help.

“Very good,” Hux replies, not turning to look at her, “He can’t exactly say no though anyway”.

“Indeed not, Sir,” Saoirse says as she continues to type her message.

Hux could sense that something was off with his Commander and he knew that it was to do with his little game he had played with her earlier but he did not know what to do to make it right. 

He swallowed uncomfortably.

This was unusual for him. He shouldn't care so much what Saoirse thought of him but he did.

Eventually, they both reached the hangar and Hux asked for his ship to be brought around.

As the two of them stood there waiting, Hux glanced at Saoirse who was being unusually quiet. Normally, they would be chatting and especially now since he was awake, he thought that she would want to catch him up with everything that had happened while he was out. But, instead, she stood there, clutching her holopad to her chest as she looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet on the spot.

Saoirse knew that she was letting this whole thing get to her too much and she was not exactly trying to hide it. But she could not bring herself to look the General in the eye right now. She should be happy - as happy as she was when she first entered the room after her victory and saw that Hux was awake and dressed, so different from the state she had become accustomed to seeing him this past week and a bit. 

Luckily, Hux’s ship soon arrived and they both stepped in to take their positions inside the cockpit and with a flick of a few switches, they were off.

Once they had reached the expanse of space and had made sure that they were on course, Hux turns to look at Saoirse. She was doing the final checks, flicking some more switches and turning dials, concentrating hard.

“I was only joking, you know,” Hux speaks up when he had mustered up the courage to finally say something.

“What do you mean, sir?” Saoirse replies, not taking her eyes off the control pad in front of her.

“Earlier, with the doctor” he says, turning in his chair now to fully face her and trying to catch her eye.

Hux felt like he needed to clear things up with Saoirse. Like he owed her explanation or something.

Saoirse froze on the spot - her hands not moving from the various dials they were fiddling with.

“I know,” she says, “And it is no concern of mine who you uh interact with on a friendly level, sir”

“Sallinger,” he says and places his hand on hers; she looks down at it, “you clearly are concerned with it. I can tell from your reaction because you are not normally this formal with me and you know it”

“I...I don’t know what you mean, sir,” she stutters, frozen still.

“Saoirse,” he says and she finally looks up to match his gaze, concern etched into her face, “I was only messing around and I did not mean to upset you. For that, I am sorry. I do not even know Medani that well!”

Saoirse lets out a breath of amusement, “Well, I know that she is very lovely so you know, I would not blame you if…”

“Sallinger, I know you much better and I am much more fond of you,” Hux says seriously as he looks into her eyes.

Wow...the General had never been so open about his feelings towards her before, Saoirse thought. She didn’t really know what to do. Whenever they did talk about these sort of feelings they were just joking around. But, that just made her appreciate this confession even more. It was genuine.

“Thanks…” she says with a smile now upon her face, feeling more relaxed, “You’re not too bad yourself”.

Saoirse winks and pushes the General playfully. She could never be _too_ serious with him.

Hux just shakes his head at her sudden switch back to playfulness but it was clear he was very relieved to see that things were ok.

“So,” he starts as he leans back in his chair, “Are we good?”

Saoirse also leans back in her chair and with a nod she says, “Yep. We’re good”.

So, they both turn back to pilot the ship and, unbeknownst to Hux, the butterflies Saoirse normally feels when around the General were whipping up a storm in her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Saoirse told the General of what had happened in the time that he was out and by the time she had finished, making sure not to miss any detail, they had reached their destination.

As Hux’s ship entered the Pryde’s airspace, they received a transmission - the hologram of Pryde himself appearing.

“It is customary to have more than 10 mins of warning before arriving at someone’s abode,” the man said, clearly not very happy at their sudden appearance.

“It is also customary, and some may say necessary, to have a loyal, qualified medical practitioner look over your guest when they’ve been poisoned but I guess you had just forgotten that at the time,” Saoirse says as she holds down the com button before Hux could.

The hologram of Pryde crackled as the General narrowed his eyes at Saoirse. She had spoken for him again she realised but she had to get her point across and she was just quicker to the button than Hux was. 

“You’re clear to land,” Pryde eventually says, curt as always and his hologram disappears.

Hux clearly wasn’t annoyed too much as he began flicking the appropriate switches to prepare for landing in silence, not commenting on Saoirse’s statement. Saoirse was glad that things were getting back to normal and that he was brushing off her quips.

“Well, then,” Hux says, standing up after landing the ship outside the Pryde manor, “shall we?”

“Let’s,” Saoirse replies as she clips on her pre-prepared belt of torture devices.

She would rather not have to get her hands dirty, that wasn’t her style but being under the General in the chain of command, the duty unfortunately fell to her. She had been trained in extracting information of course, but she did not take any pleasure from it - it was strictly business, her job.

“General, Commander” Pryde says as Hux and Saoirse enter his house once more.

“Allegiant General” they both say, matching Pryde’s steely tone.

“Glad to see you in better health” he says, turning to Hux but there was no genuine sympathy behind his voice.

“Indeed. I assume you have detained the nurse,” Hux replies, not beating around the bush.

After all, he wasn’t here to exchange pleasantries, especially with the man who had let him be poisoned. He wanted to get on with things and formulate his revenge.

“Yes, she is in a room down the corridor and to the right, but please do not make too much of a mess. You will be cleaning it up yourself otherwise,” Pryde warns but Hux and Saoirse had started making their way down the corridor already.

“No promises,” Saoirse says, giving the Allegiant General a small wave of her hand as she and Hux walked towards their interrogation subject.

Saoirse turns the brass handle of the dark, oaken door and lets the General in first before stepping in herself and shutting the door behind her. There, sitting at a bright, white table was the nurse from the night Hux had been poisoned. She shook as she looked up as the two entered, breathing rapidly while her eyes flicked nervously between them. Hux and Saoirse gave none of their feelings away, having gone into interrogation mode the moment they had stepped into the room. Saoirse knew the drill - the General would go first while Saoirse waited to step up and do her thing. She leaned against a long cabinet opposite the table where the nurse sat while Hux came to stand in front of the table to stare down at the terrified woman.

“Remember me?” he asks almost sweetly, all part of his technique.

“Yes...yes, sir” she stutters back.

“I hope to make this as quick as possible...Sara, is it?” he asks, recalling her file in his head as he slips off his great coat, throwing it towards Saoirse and she catches it gracefully.

She brings it to rest over her arms and thinks about how much she couldn’t wait to get a coat like this of her own when she became a General. She had stolen it from Hux many a time mainly to piss him off of course but also because it was just so damn cool. No wonder Hux commanded so intensely with this sort of coat on his shoulders every day.

The nurse gives the General a frantic nod in response as he starts to slowly walk around the table.

“Well, Sara. I am a very busy man after all and I am sure you have much to get back to as well so we shall get to the point,” he says, stopping at her side to look down at her, “Why did you poison me?”

The nurse swallows hard as she turns her head to look up at the General. He searches her eyes for a moment, waiting for her response. But she does not give one. 

She just quickly turns her head away and stares down at the table in front of her.

“This will not do at all, Sara. Your noncompliance is most rude. Trust me when I say that it would be in your better interests to tell me, rather than me having to  _ extract  _ the information from you,” he hisses, bending down so his face was intimidatingly close to hers.

Still nothing. Her gaze firmly stays on the polished white of the table top but she is clearly terrified as she shakes, probably being able to feel the General’s breath on her skin.

“I see,” he says at her silence and then makes his way back round the table to sit on the chair that had been placed on the opposite side.

He sits erect as he stares at the nurse, waiting for any indication that she was about to break.

When there is just more silence, he says, “Now, my associate here, Commander Sallinger is quite skilled with a blade. I, on the other hand, prefer not to get my hands dirty and would much rather just have a nice  _ chat _ about all of this. But if, for some unfortunate reason, you will not talk then I am afraid that I will have to step back and let Commander Sallinger take over. And trust me, you do not want that”

Saoirse places Hux’s coat on the cabinet she was leaning on and crosses her arms over her chest, revealing her belt of torture devices to the woman.

Sara’s eyes glance up to Saoirse at the movement and her eyes go wide.

“No!” she exclaims, “Please don’t hurt me”

“Well, what’s it going to be then?” Hux says, leaning in and placing his elbows on his knees as he clasps his hands in front of him.

Saoirse can see the nurse think over her response carefully - licking her lips and frowning as her eyes never moved from the array of tools upon Saoirse’s belt.

“I...I can’t tell you anything. They’ll be killed!” she stammers out.

“Who?” Hux says.

“My family!” Sara exclaims, finally tearing her eyes away from the torture devices to look at the General, “If I tell you who made me poison you then they will kill my family! They said if I even uttered their name around you then he would send out the bounty hunters”.

“Then you will not say their name” he simply states, his steady tone cutting through the frantic one of Sara’s.

Saoirse wondered what he was getting at but the General was quick to explain. After all, he did say he was not going to hang around. Understandably, he wanted to exact his revenge.

“I am going to say who I think is responsible and all you have to do is nod your head for yes and shake your head for no. Understood?” Hux explains as he stands up, placing his hands on the table.

Sara looks up at him like a mouse who had just been cornered by the house cat and nods her head.

Hux looks her straight in the eye - his own eyes narrowed, brow furrowed.

“Cric Brook”.

Both Hux and Saoirse hold their breath as they wait for any slight movement of the woman’s head. Sara shifts nervously in her metal chair, the material making a slight scraping noise as she did. Her gaze flickered between the two First Order officers before her and Saoirse could almost imagine the cogs whirring in her brain as she decided what to do.

Then, her eyes rest on the floor beside the General and she gives a slight nod, eyes shut tight.

“As I suspected,” Hux says, removing his hands from the table as he leans back and stands up, resuming his usual posture, hands behind his back.

Then, he holds his hand out to Saoirse and she is quick to take his coat from the cabinet and pass it back to him. Her heart drops a tiny bit as she parts with the fabric she was so jealous of.

“You chose correctly this time, Sara,” Hux continues, slipping his coat back on and correcting it so it sat right on his shoulders, “I suggest that you find employment elsewhere and pray that we do not meet again”.

And, with that, he opens the door and exits, Saoirse following quickly behind him.

“Well, that was the quickest interrogation I’ve ever seen,” she comments as she closes the oaken door behind her.

“She was clearly backed into a corner,” Hux says as they make their way back to the ship, “Those who are normally law abiding citizens do not want to get hurt just to protect the party who had blackmailed them into doing something against their will”.

“So wise as always, General,” Saoirse quips, flashing Hux a smile.

He gives her a look that he had given her a million times before - one that showed that he was not amused.

“Why are we leaving so soon though? Don’t you want to know more details, like why Cric wants to kill you?” she asks.

Hux waves a hand dismissively at her, “Such things are arbitrary and the answers to such questions I can accurately speculate on. The main thing we gained was confirmation that Cric really was the one who planned my assassination and therefore needs to eliminated. Do you not agree, Sallinger?”

“Why of course, sir,” she says respectfully but inside her, a fire was burning. The General’s lust for revenge no matter the details excited her. It was one of the many things she loved about him - he knew what he wanted and he always found a way to get it.

“So?” Allegiant General Pryde says, waiting for them by the front door, his face looking unimpressed as ever.

Saoirse thinks that she had never seen the man smile genuinely once.

“It was Cric Brook, as we suspected,” Hux says, coming face to face with Pryde.

“Hmm, the young Cric boy, I see,” Pryde says, eyes moving to Saoirse as he thought, seeing that the torture belt had not moved from its place around her waist, “He his is most troublesome but he delivers. I believe he resides in Flissu in some fancy mansion”.

Saoirse notes the judgement in Pryde’s tone but does not have the effort to point out his hypocrisy as the three of them stood in the most decadent entrance hall she had seen.

“Then, that is where we should go,” she says, turning to Hux beside her, “We infiltrate his quarters and bam - we kill where he sleeps”. 

“And then where do you expect us to source our ships from, Commander?” Pryde asks her like she was just a child who hadn’t thought things through properly.

“From a more reputable source, Allegiant General,” she replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She was itching to get of his presence and onto actually carrying out the assassination. The Allegiant General was already on her bad side after letting Hux be poisoned but every interaction she had with him made her annoyed at him even more.

From the corner of her eye, Saoirse can see Hux roll his eyes as she and the Allegiant General engage in a stare off.

“Come along, Commander. We have much to be getting on with,” Hux says, placing a hand on Saoirse’s back and guiding her towards the door, forcing her to break her stare at Pryde. 

“You may have to begin searching for a new nurse by the way,” he states and begins to follow after Saoirse out of the door, “Goodbye, Allegiant General”.

So, the two leave, not even letting Pryde reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we will be getting to some smut soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Saoirse and Hux flew the ship back to the Finaliser to prepare for the infiltration of Cric’s mansion. 

Saoirse freshened up, grabbed the tools she needed, including retrieving HC-1 from the storage room again, and made her way to meet the General back in the hangar. While drying her hair, she had studied Cric’s mansion and concluded that it would be a fairly standard job - easy enough security measures to break through, a nice, open plan for her to navigate through. This was not her first break in and assassination mission and it would not be her last. 

The General was already there when Saoirse entered the hangar, his eyes glued to the datapad he held. He did not look up until she cleared her throat as she stopped right next to him. 

She noticed how his eyes flickered up to hers and then up and down her body as he took in her black, tightly fitted outfit. It was for completely practical purposes of course - she could not let any baggy clothes get in her way when she was sneaking into Cric’s house. It was just a bonus that she looked hella good in it and it certainly gave her a confidence boost.

Hux swallowed hard and stood up even straighter as his eyes returned to hers.

“Ready, Sallinger?” he asks, clearly making an effort to level his voice as much as possible.

Saoirse loved the effect she had over Hux when she was dressed like this. His reaction was the same every time she had to go on a mission that required a break in and it never got old.

“As I’ll ever be, General,” she replies, looking up at him through her lashes as pulls her hair into its regulation bun, making sure to tilt her head to the side to expose her neck to him. 

He visibly stiffens as he watches her.

Then, with an exhale of a laboured breath, he nods to her and makes his way up the ramp into the ship.

Saoirse chuckles as he does, dropping her performance as she watches him go. She knew she wasn’t allowed to act on her feelings but why should that stop her from having a little fun? He wasn’t going to reprimand her because that would involve acknowledging the effect she had on him.

Eventually, she too makes her way onto the ship and the ramp lifts up behind her.

“Right, I just need to make sure the oscillator stabiliser is on, cause the ship was struggling a bit earlier,” she says as she walks over to the control panel where Hux was already sitting.

She strains as she leans over the seated General, making a point to get in his way as she fiddles with the dial just out of her reach. She bends over the control panel, her butt in full view.

“Sallinger!” he says uncomfortably, leaning back from her, “Sit down!”

But she persists, leaning over even more as she pretends to not be able to reach the dial she needed.

“No, no, I’ve nearly got it,” she replies as if there was nothing going on.

“Saoirse!” he exclaims and she feels his hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her back.

“Sit,” he pushes her down onto the co-pilot seat with a plonk, “down!”

Her heart raced as she stared up at Hux, her doe eyes wide, nothing but innocence shining out from them as he stared down at her. The corner of her mouth curls up as she notices the effect she was having on him - his breath laboured, mouth parted slightly, pupils dilated. It was a look she had thought about more times than she cared to admit, the way he towered over her as well. It was almost perfect.

There was nothing more she wanted than for him to act on his desires right now. Take whatever he wanted from her. By the stars, she would let him.

Unfortunately, he turns away from her and strains just as she did, to turn the dial she had been reaching for. He leans all his weight on one foot, his other foot lifting off the ground as he leant forward.

How Saoirse wished that she could reach out to him now and pull him towards her by his coat that she loved so much. Pull him into her arms and kiss him and let him know that it was ok to act on his desires because she wanted him too.

But she did not. She could not.

Once he had turned the dial he sat back down in his chair with a huff. His gloved hand came to rest over his eyes as he scrunched them up.

"What am I going to do with you, Saoirse,” he says from his exasperated pose.

"I'm sure you can think of a few things," she replies, twirling left and right in her chair playfully.

His eyes peek up from his hand to look at her, the desire in them now having been replaced with disapproval. 

"Anyway,” he says, moving to sit up straight now, clearly wanting to move on from this atmosphere that had been created, “tell me our plan of action".

Saoirse shuffles back on her chair to also sit up straight, able to move straight back into work mode after many instances like this and lays out her plan to the General.

The two of them landed the ship in the main city of Flissu to be safe. Cric’s mansion was just on the outskirts so luckily it wouldn’t take long to hike over there. Saoirse instructs HC-1 to keep low and quiet when she turns it on as they leave their ship.

The three of them eventually reach Cric’s mansion by sundown, stopping in the thicket surrounding the highly modern, wooden and glass architecture. Saoirse unclips a device from her belt - a small screen with a keypad beneath it - and turns it on, waiting a moment for it to calibrate. The screen shows a number of dots that turn from red to green one by one.

Once they were all green, she turns to Hux and says, “Ok, the wireless video security system has been scrambled. The last 5 minutes for all footage will be on loop”.

She then puts the device back on her belt and looks at her watch.

“And we have around a minute to get HC towards the electric fence, turn it off and then we can slip through,” Saoirse explains as they all took in the towering, metal fence with barbed wire along the top, “But then the next shift of guards will take their place and we’ll have to wait 4 more hours till the next change over”.

“We better not mess up then!” Hux quips beside her and she nods at him in response.

“Go, HC, go!” she whispers to the droid and it speeds off silently just as the guard at the fence’s gate walks off.

Her and Hux look on, taking shallow breaths as they crouched beside each other. They were well hidden by various ferns and bushes but still they kept as quiet as possible.

HC enters one of its protrusions into the keypad by the gate and a few moments later, the pad turns green and HC spins in success.

Hux and Saoirse make their way over to the gate, eyes constantly looking out for anything that could spot them on the way and Saoirse slowly pushes the gate open. But she does not walk through, not yet. Instead, she lets HC fly through first and then stops and listens.

She counts down under her breath, “5, 4, 3, 2, 1”.

Then, with a look to Hux, she makes her way through the gate, Hux following behind. 

As they round the gate, they find that HC has been successful in its job once more and Saoirse breathes a small sigh of relief.

There, lying on the ground of the house’s patio, were two mechanical creatures - four legged with large spikes for teeth. Their eyes, that normally shone red as Saoirse knew from research, were now dim, no colour in them at all. They had been deactivated. 

Hux and Saoirse ran over to them where HC was waiting in the light of small circular lights that ran along the patio. The patio itself could be accessed through large, glass sliding doors. A very unsafe feature of a house, Saoirse thought, but she guessed Cric was one of those rich people who chose aesthetics over safety.

The handle to the door required a keycard and Saoirse laughed under her breath. A keycard was actually the most unsafe of all the locking mechanisms because the wavelength needed to open it could easily be replicated by the right device. 

Hux was the one with this device so he took it from his belt and went to place it near the scanner.

But before he could, Saoirse grabs his arm

“Wait,” she whispers to him, pulling him back slightly.

She strains her eyes to the area around the door. As she tilts her head she can see it - a small shimmer.

“He has a holofield up,” she says, her eyes now searching for its source.

“What do we do?” Hux whispers back to her, his eyes searching for any guards.

Saoirse sighs in annoyance more than anything. Of course she is worried that it is just a matter of time before they are found but this is something that she didn’t think Cric would bother to have.

“HC,” she instructs and it flies close to her, “Scan for the holofield parts”.

HC takes a moment and then relays the information to Saoirse in various, quiet beeps.

“Damn…” she curses at the information.

“What?” Hux asks.

“The main control box is inside the house. We’re going to have to dismantle the holoprojectors” she explains and squats down beside a small box by the door, “Cover me”.

So, Hux peers round the side of the house as she begins to take apart the small box. She had done this a few times before, but the boxes were so small, it was easy to trip the wire that set off the alarm so she had to be careful. She fiddles with the wires for a moment until she sees a chunk of the holofield fizzle away.

Just as she had finished, Hux spoke up, “Sallinger, guard coming our way”.

Fuck.

She still had the other box to dismantle.

She had no time to lose as she stood up and reached up to take apart the other holoprojector.

When its casing was off, Hux spoke again - harsher this time, “Sallinger! Hurry up!”

“A few more seconds!” she harshly whispers back as she messes with the wires in this box, fully aware of the danger of the guard and the alarm she may trigger. 

But she was calm. This is what she was trained for after all.

“Saoirse!” Hux exclaims quietly as he moves away from the edge of the house now and to Saoirse’s other side.

“Ok, got it!” she says and as she steps back, Hux swoops in with his device and the door beeps open and the three of them slide in, making sure to shut the door behind them.

They all hid behind a large armchair that looked out onto the garden and held their breaths.

They watch as the guard rounds the corner of the house. He was your typical private security personnel - burly, more muscle than anything else- and he stops right in front of the mechanical creatures on the ground. He looks down at them confused for a moment before calling to another guard, “Hey, Mike!”

That was Saoirse and Hux’s que to get on with things. If the creatures were activated again then they would be found out before they could get anything done so they now had to act extra fast.

Saoirse instructs HC to wait by the door and her and Hux make their way through the unlit house - the darkness not impairing them in any way as they had studied the floor plan beforehand and found their way to Cric’s bedroom. 

Saoirse outstretches her hand towards the handle of the door and slowly pushes the cold metal down, making sure that it made no noise. Just as slowly, she opens the wooden door and luckily there are no squeaks or creaks.

She pushes aside the trepidation creeping into her stomach and enters the room, steeling herself for the reason they were here - to kill.

But there was no one in the bed.

Saoirse and Hux stand there, side by side as they look down at the pristine, golden sheets.

“Well,” Hux says, his gaze not shifting from the empty bed, “Where is he?”

Saoirse takes a moment to think.

Was he somewhere else in the house?

She makes her way back to where HC was and instructs it to scan for lifeforms. But apparently Hux and Saoirse were the only ones here.

“He’s not here,” Saoirse says angrily to Hux who had now joined her side.

Her eyes scan the living room area that they were standing in and they rest on the small study area in one of the corners.

She makes her way over to it and sits down at the desk, turning on Cric’s holopad.

“Let’s see where he actually is then,” she says and uses another small device on her belt to plug in and hack the holopad to access Cric’s calendar. 

The hologram of the dates appears and she flicks it around to find today’s date as Hux keeps an eye out.

“Looks like he’s at a party for his company’s shareholders,” Saoirse explains as she quickly takes in all the information she needs but knew that it was all being downloaded on the device she had inserted if she needed to refer back to it later, “In a warehouse not too far from here”.

All of a sudden there is a piercing, high-pitched sound coming from the direction of the glass door and Hux and Saorise wince as they cover their ears to block it out.

“The creatures have been reactivated!” she shouts to Hux over the noise.

“Let’s go! We’ll devise a new plan on the way,” Hux shouts back and he shuts down the holopad in front of Saoirse and Saoirse yanks out the device she had plugged into it, shoving it back on her belt.

Saoirse gestures for HC to follow them as they make their way through the corridor of the house and towards the front door. They all quickly duck behind a large cabinet as it swings open and two guards file in.

“Get the booze to the party, we’ll check the house,” one of them says as they both pass the hiding place.

Hux and Saoirse hold their breath as they listen to the sound of boots against the wooden floor fade. Then, Saoirse peers round to look out the front door and observes a guard loading crates into the back of a black van that was stationed in the front garden. Those wide open doors were just taunting her - this was their best chance of getting out right now.

“Follow me,” she says to Hux and they begin to make their way over to the van, crouching low as not to be heard.

In one swift movement, Saoirse grabs the guard in a chokehold just as he had loaded up the last crate and lets him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Hux looks at her, eyes wide open in disbelief and confusion. Saoirse just steps over the body and lifts herself into the back of the van, HC flying in after her.

She holds her hand out to Hux, “C’mon, get in!”

The main alarm in the house had been activated now - sounding out across the area, mixing in with the marching of boots as the guards ran around.

Hux’s expression does not budge but with a quick look around him, he joins her in the van and she shuts the doors behind him.

Then, with a bang on the side of the truck, they begin their journey towards Cric’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, smut in the next chapter...probably...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go - smut ahead.

Hux stares at Saoirse opposite him as they crouch on the floor of the van, leaning back against the sides of the truck.

“What are we doing?” he asks in a whisper.

Saoirse looks at him as if he had just asked a ridiculous question and whispers back, “We’re going to the party of course”.

“As we are?” he exclaims as quietly as possible, “We’re not prepared!”

“We’ll improvise! You want him dead as soon as possible, don’t you?” Saoirse replies, still not understanding why he had such a problem with this.

“These are protocols for these sorts of things, Sallinger and you know it,” he says.

“I’m more of an opportunistic girl myself,” she says playfully and Hux narrows his eyes at her, “Oh c’mon, Hux! We’re on our way now. We can do this”.

HC beeps as it rests in between the two.

“Yeah, exactly! Thank you, HC. At least someone is on my side,” she says, looking at Hux pointedly.

He merely narrows his eyes and then looks away, pretending to be interested in the boxes of wine that sat beside them.

The two were silent as they made the journey to the party. Saoirse knew it was for safety purposes mainly - they couldn’t risk being heard back here, but she felt as if there was something off with the General, he normally trusted her more than this. She put it down to his impatience at wanting Cric dead.

A while passed before the van came to a halt and the engine turned off.

Hux nods his head to Saoirse as they heard footsteps coming round to the door of the van and she got ready to pounce the moment the doors were open.

The lock on the outside of the van opened with a clunk and as soon as there was a big enough crack in the door, Saoirse jumped onto the unsuspecting driver and maneuvered him into a headlock, slowly pushing down on his windpipe until he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

“Right,” she said, not giving the driver a second look and instead looking to the warehouse behind her, emitting loud music, “Better get in there, then”.

She creeps closer to the warehouse, peering around the corner to see a group of revellers waiting to get in. They were dressed in classic club gear - every inch of skin that was allowed to be shown was shown, their outfits jutting out with edges and frills in a way that Saoirse found garish. Her idea of ideal fashion was a good fitting First Order uniform.

“Looks like I’ll need to modify this outfit a bit first,” she says as she makes her way back to Hux, looking down at her plain black outfit.

“How so?” Hux asks but Saoirse does not reply.

Instead she starts to rip at her clothes - turning her leggings into short shorts and ripping off the sleeves and a good portion of her top. She takes her hair out of her bun and ruffles it up a bit.

“Sallinger! That is First Order property you just ripped up,” Hux exclaims as he runs his eyes up and down her body, lingering a bit too long as would be normal for an inspection.

“Oh, bill me,” she replies and bends down to open her rucksack, pulling out a small pouch.

“A woman’s always gotta be prepared!” she says playfully, opening the pouch and waving the various makeup she takes out of it at Hux.

Hux merely sighs as he looks around the area surrounding them, keeping a look out as Saoirse applies as over the top makeup as she could.

Once she had done, she looked into her small compact mirror and said, “Eh, good enough. How do I look?”.

Hux looks back at her and he has to stop himself from audibly gasping. She had managed to completely transform herself from sleek, spy into outrageous party goer.

He swallows hard before saying, “Uh, yeah. You’ll fit in well”.

Saoirse giggles as she smiles and gives the General a twirl and he can’t keep his eyes off her.

“Wait, one last touch,” she says and passes Hux a long, thin piece of her top, “Tie this around my neck would you, sir?”

She turns her back to him and lifts up her hair.

His breath hitches in his throat as he takes in the sight of the curve of her neck, thinking back to the time she had so clearly teased him before they boarded the ship. He wraps the fabric around her throat, the feeling of her skin brushing against his fingers sending electric sparks through his body. He begins to tie a bow, pulling the two sides of the fabric when Saoirse makes a slight choking sound.

“Not so tight, sir! As kinky as it is…” she teases and she just knows that Hux is rolling his eyes at her.

But, unbeknownst to her, he is not - he freezes for a second, trying to calm himself down at her suggestive words. He’s in the middle of a mission he reminds himself, and he is her superior, it would not be proper.

Once he had tied it at an appropriate tightness, Saoirse let go of her hair and turned round to face him. She makes a ‘well?’ face at him.

“Perfect,” he says, trying to make his voice as level as possible despite a growing feeling.

Satisfied, Saoirse smiles and goes back to rummage around in her backpack.

“Right, we’ll put earpieces in and I’ll attach a camera to myself and I’ll go in while you and HC wait here and you can get me out if something goes wrong,” she says and looks up to Hux, “which it won’t!” 

Hux shakes his head at her, clearly surprised at her plan.

“Hang on, you are not going in alone! What are you going to do?” he asks.

“I’ll find Cric, get close and take him out,” she states plainly, placing a small camera on the top part of her top, making sure it blends in with the small buttons that she had left on when ripping off the top part of her top.

“How?” Hux asks, “How are you going to kill him in such a public place?”

Saoirse looks up at him in confusion as she next takes out two earpieces from her bag and says, “Why are you doubting me? You know I’ve done these sort of missions before”.

“Yes but with planning, Sallinger!” he exclaims as he looks down at her, annoyance plastered all over his face.

“No, no, this is just you doubting my capabilities!” she says, standing up now and making her way over to him, earpieces in hand, “You know very well that I can handle myself and improvise. Why are you being like this?”

“I just want to know the plan,” he states more calmly now as they stand face to face.

“I’ve already told you the plan. I thought you trusted me!” she replies, getting more annoyed at his sudden change in behaviour.

“I do! Of course I do. I just don’t want you going in there alone”.

“What? Why? What’s going on?”.

Hux does not reply, instead he looks back at her uncomfortably as she searches his eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Well?” she says, holding out an earpiece to him.

She looks at him expectantly, when he doesn’t reply yet again, she shoves the earpiece into his chest.

“I’m going inside now,” she states, not bothering to hide her annoyance and with a nod to HC, she starts to storm away.

“Be careful, Saoirse,” Hux calls after her.

She looks back at him briefly, him using her first name making her even more suspicious. What was going on with him?

Before heading straight for the back entrance to the warehouse, Saoirse places the earpiece in her ear and grabs a crate of wine from the van. This would be sure to get her in - Cric was expecting more booze and he wouldn't say no to a little extra company that came with it.

She can see that there was just one bouncer at the door and put a little pep in her step as she approached him.

“The boss’ wine,” she states with a smile as she looked up at the bouncer through hooded eyelids.

The burly man before her gives her the once over and she flips her hair back behind her shoulders, the smile not leaving her face. He lifts the lid of the crate and inspects the contents. Once satisfied he says, “Is this it? Thought there were supposed to be more?”

“This is the boss’ special supply. The other stuff should be following shortly,” Saoirse lied, hoping that it was a viable enough explanation.

“Hmm,” the bouncer deliberates for a moment, “fine”.

He steps aside and Saoirse flashes a smile at him once more as she slides past him.

“Sallinger? Are you in?” Saoirse hears Hux’s voice in her ear.

Hmph, so decided to go along with her plan in the end then after all that.

“Yes,” she whispers, putting the crate down with the rest of the alcohol in the back of the warehouse, “Get the device for the camera feed in my bag”.

She makes her way to the main source of the thumping music, taking her down a dark corridor and to large double doors.

Pushing them open, she is met with a vast crowd completely taking up the entire space of the converted warehouse. Bright, strobe lighting lit up the place, the volume of the music was overwhelming. She wondered how she would even talk to Cric over this let alone find him amongst the crowd. 

“Head to the bar,” Hux said in her ear, “get a drink and act normal”.

Saoirse rolls her eyes as she makes her way through the dance floor. She knew what she was doing, he didn’t have to explain the basics to her. She moved through the bodies, multiple hands coming out to touch her, trying to entice her to dance with them but she just smiled at them and carried on.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Cric. She had only seen a picture of him but he couldn’t look that different from a photo could he? As she nears the bar, Saoirse spots him at the far end of it.

She gasps.

“Fuck, he’s hot,” she lets out, staring at the handsome, dark haired man - slight stubble and the sharpest jawline she had ever seen.

“What was that?” Hux says in her ear.

Damn, she forgot he was listening for a moment there.

“Oh. Nothing…” she replies and carries on towards the bar.

Finally, she got to the bar and leant against its transparent glass worktop along with the vast amount of others also trying to get a drink.

“Hey! Can I get a Carbon Freeze!” she shouts to the bartender but the dark green alien does not even turn towards her.

Saoirse gives out a sigh and she continues to try and get the bartender’s attention. A man next to her decides to speak up, “Hey!”

She turns towards him, one eyebrow raised in suspicion as she looks at his ridiculous neon pink visor upon his curly brown hair.

“Wanna buy some death sticks?” he says and pulls out four luminescent sticks under the counter.

Saoirse looks down at them in disapproval before looking back to the man. But, before she can say anything, a voice speaks.

“Hey Aldo,” it says and when Saoirse looks up, she finds Cric, “such a pretty girl shouldn't have to buy her own death sticks. Come with me, darling”.

He holds out his hand to her while looking up and down her body.

Wow...smooth.

Quickly switching on her charm, Saoirse giggles and slips her hand into Cric’s.

“Where are you taking me?” she asks as he leads her through the crowd.

“Somewhere special,” he says, a glint in his eye as he looks back at her.

Her heart rate quickens. This was way easier than she thought it was going to be. He was taking her somewhere probably more private and away from others - perfect.

Cric leads Saoirse through a colourful curtain and behind it is a smaller, separate party. This one had more girls, she noted and a lot less clothes were being worn…

“Be careful,” Hux says in her ear.

“What’s your name, girly?” Cric asks as he leads her to sit down in a booth.

“Lina,” Saoirse lies, biting her lip as she looks up at him.

“Mmm, such a pretty name for such a beautiful girl,” he says, holding her chin between his fingers as she smiles.

A girl comes over to the booth, dressed in basically just her underwear and sets down a tray of two drinks and a death stick on the table in front of Saoirse and Cric.

“Is this what you were looking for, my dear?” Cric asks as he takes the death stick and places it on Saoirse’s lips.

Saoirse smiles and leans away with a slight chuckle.

“Oh no, no. I don’t touch the stuff. I think that guy was just trying to flirt with me,” she says, playfully batting away the fluorescent tube.

“Ah, a good girl,” he says, putting the tube down and sliding his hand up Saoirse’s thigh.

Saoirse involuntarily moans, not being able to stop it escaping her lips as he says those words.

“Sallinger…” Hux warns in her ear, “Don’t get distracted”.

“A drink though? You’ll have one of those I presume?” Cric says, his other hand taking the tall glass of a pink liquid from the tray and handing it to her.

“Oh yes, gladly,” she replies sweetly.

One drink wouldn’t hurt. Her and the General had plenty of drinking competitions to get her tolerance up.

Cric picks up the other glass and clinks the two together.

“To the beautiful, Lina. The prettiest girl here,” he says and he and Saoirse knock back their drinks.

They put their glasses back onto the tray and Saoirse placed her hand on Cric’s that was tracing up and down on her thigh.

“You flatter me too much,” she teases, licking her lips, tasting the sweetness that lingered from the drink.

Cric’s fingers come back up to hold her chin as he chuckles at her.

“Come with me, baby,” he entices her, holding her hand and pulling her up from the booth.

“Sallinger! What are you doing?” Hux’s voice was furious in her ear but she ignored it as she followed Cric through another colourful curtain and into a bedroom.

This was going more than according to plan for Saoirse. Now her and Cric were completely alone.

Cric sits on the plush, red sheets of the bed and Saoirse immediately sits upon his lap, straddling him. This was the perfect position to strangle him from.

However, before Saoirse can do anything, Cric crashes his lips against hers and she goes along with it. She could use this to her advantage. Cric would be more relaxed, more likely to be off guard. 

“Sallinger! Stop!” Hux shouts in her ear.

How she wished he would just leave her alone - trust her enough to let her get on with things.

Cric’s hand comes to bunch up her hair in his fist and Saoirse snakes her arms around his neck, holding him tighter against her.

Saoirse ignores Hux’s voice in her ear as Cric plants rough kisses along her neck then licks her collarbone. She couldn’t deny that this was turning her on. After all, he was a good looking guy and who wouldn’t feel something in this situation? But she was still a professional, she was still going to kill him before anything happened. Besides, Cric was not the one she wanted, not the one she thought about at night. In fact, Cric had almost taken that man away from her.

At this thought, Saoirse’s anger took over any other feeling she had and all she could think of was taking Cric’s neck in her hands and squeezing down hard on his windpipe until it was crushed.

“That’s it. I’m coming in,” Hux’s voice says and Saoirse pulls back from Cric, “Meet me in the bathroom. NOW”.

Cric tries to pull Saoirse back towards him, going to kiss her again but she resists.

“Aahh...I, uh,” she laughs, “I really need the toilet first!”

Cric looks back at her, his face turning angry.

“It doesn’t matter, you can go afterwards,” he says and grabs a hold of the back of her head.

She grabs his hand and manoeuvres out his grip.

“Ahh no like, I really need to go,” she says and gets up off of him and starts to walk towards the exit but he is quick to grab her wrist.

“You’re going to stay!” he growls and pulls her forcefully towards him.

For a moment she was scared until she realised that she could easily take him on. She grabs his hand that was holding her and twists it around his back. She pulls on it and he gives out a cry of pain.

“Let me go,” she demands as she pulls on his arm more, moving it into a more awkward position.

“Fuck sake, go, go!” Cric replies and Saoirse lets go.

She takes one last look at him in disgust and heads off towards the bathroom.

Hux is leaning against the graffitied sink countertops as she opens the door and he is  _ furious.  _ His eyes are dark as they bore into her, shooting daggers at her with his arms crossed across his chest.

Saoirse looks around the bathroom, checking to see if they were alone and when she is certain that they were, she turns back to him, equally furious.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he exclaims, coming to stand right close to her.

“What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing?!” she replies, staring him down, “I was so close to killing him when you interrupted me by demanding my presence”. 

“Oh, you were close to something alright,” he says, baring his teeth.

Saoirse scoffs at him and looks back at him, mouth wide open in offense.

“I had to get him alone somehow! And it worked didn’t it?!” she argued back, absolutely vexed that he would think that she was being anything but professional.

“Worked a little bit too well, if you ask me. I heard everything! I heard you moaning,” he says, towering over her.

“Aaww,” she coos back, “Somebody jealous, sir?”

He turns and stalks a few paces away with a grunt.

“Go fuck yourself, Sallinger,” he spits, turning back round to face her.

“Fuck me yourself you coward,” she bites back and the two of them stare each other down.

A moment passes as they look at each other, anger burning bright in their eyes, chests heaving until Hux slams Saoirse against the counters and pushes his lips against hers.

She hungrily kisses him back as his hands come to grab her face, her hands move behind his head to pull him closer. She shifts to sit on the edge of the countertop so she can wrap her legs around the General’s torso, wanting him as close to her as possible.

Hux starts kissing his way down her neck, something Cric had done moments ago but when the General did it, it sent electric shocks through Saoirse’s body, having thought about this for months. She runs her fingers through his bright orange hair as he moves towards her chest, nipping at her skin now that was sure to leave a mark. The thought turned her on even more and she moaned out loud. He pulls down her top to reveal her breasts - her nipples already rock hard as he takes one in his mouth while his hand goes to squeeze the other one. She revels in the absolute pleasure he was making her feel, teasing her as he played with her breasts. She has to bite down on her lip hard to stop herself from moaning the whole time.

“Sir…” Saoirse breathes out and Hux comes to look at her, his lips centimeters from hers, “I want you”.

She moves her hand down his abdomen and to the growing bulge in his trousers and he lets out a shaky breath.

“Just me?” he whispers, leaning into her touch as he holds the back of her head.

She nods, “Just you, sir. No one else”.

“Take your shorts off,” he commands and Saoirse hurriedly slips off the counter to pull down her shorts and place them on the countertop beside her before resuming her position on the edge.

Hux takes off his gloves and places them on top of her shorts before moving his fingers to rub her pussy.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, “You’re already so wet, you slut”.

Sallinger leans back as she lifts her hips up, enjoying the feeling of the General rubbing up and down, spreading her juices everywhere.

“Hey, if  _ you  _ call me a good girl then I would get wet. It’s not my fault that’s my weakness,” she manages to say, looking into his eyes.

Without warning, he pushes two fingers into her pussy and Saoirse moans at the sensation.

“Mmm, good girl,” he says, slipping his fingers in and out of her folds as she lets out her biggest moan yet.

“Shh!” he scolds her playfully, moving closer to clasp his other hand around her mouth, “we don’t want to be found out, do we, Sallinger?”

Saoirse shakes her head as she tries hard to be quiet while the General does not stop finger fucking her.

“Are you going to be a good girl, Sallinger and be quiet now?” he asks and she squeezes her eyes tight and she moans softly against his hand.

Eventually, she nods her head and Hux takes his hand away from her mouth and instead plays with her nipples. He adds a third finger into her as he swirls a nipple with his tongue. Saorise hums in pleasure, heeding the General’s words to be quiet but she is finding it hard as she drowns in pleasure from the combination of his fingers entering her and his tongue licking her sensitive nipples.

“Sir, please…” she begs as her and Hux look deep into each other’s eyes, “Please fuck me - properly!”

Hux stands up straight, taking his fingers out from her pussy and almost immediately she wishes she hadn’t said anything, wishing he still had three fingers deep inside her.

He fumbles with his belt as Saoirse watches, taking in the outline of his cock through his trousers, anxious to see it. Eventually, his belt is unbuckled and he pulls down his pants along with his trousers.

Saoirse bites her lip, eyes wide as she looks down at his now free cock and she thinks about how she can’t wait to have it inside her. She moves to touch it, wanting to feel the impressive length in her hand but Hux grabs her wrist.

“No,” he says, slamming her hand down on the countertop, “I’m going to fuck you. You don’t get to touch me”.

Saoirse whines, her lips moving into a pout as she looks up at him, “Siirrr….” 

“Mmm the amount of times I’ve thought about you saying Sir to me in that voice,” he breathes out, cupping Saoirse’s cheek and she leans into his touch, her own hand resting on his.

“Mmm sir, the amount of times I’ve thought about you fucking me…” she says sweetly, “so do it!”

She narrows her eyes playfully at him and he lets out a grunt.

Still just as cheeky even when he has her legs spread open in front of him, the General thought.

Her cheekiness did not last for long though, as Hux takes his cock and slides it into her pussy and she gives out a gasp.

“What did I say about being quiet, Sallinger?” Hux says as he slides his cock further and further in, coming to press his chest against hers.

“Uh,” Saoirse can hardly find the breath to form words as Hux fucks her - her breathing was rapid as she relaxed to accommodate his size inside of her, “I’m...I’m sorry, sir”.

She holds onto the back of his head as he thrusts into her, trying to find some stability in the pleasure. His mouth comes to the curve of her neck that she had teased him with earlier and starts to bite hard. Saoirse just about manages to stop a full on moan - a tiny yelp instead escapes her lips.

The General chuckles as he leans back to look at her, pushing on her shoulder to keep her on the countertop as they fucked.

“So cute, Sallinger,” he coos and she smiles up at him.

She leans up and kisses him - pressing her lips against his again and again.

Then, she leans back for a second to look at him, taking in his messy hair that had fallen out of its gel at their vigorous movement and she feels not only pleasure but a light feeling in her chest.

“And you are so fucking hot, General,” she says to him, moving her hand to cup his face.

He buries his face into her hair as he pulls her towards him, his pace not slowing down at all as he breathes heavily.

“Uhh...Saoirse,” he breathes into her ear, moving to place a soft kiss on her cheekbone.

Saoirse pulls back to make him look at her and takes his face in her hand again.

“Say my name again,” she pleads.

“Saoirse…” he whispers as he looks deep into her eyes and she whines, tilting her head back, mouth open as a wave of pleasures travels straight down to her pussy.

Hux’s hand moves to her back while the other slides underneath her butt and he picks her up as she leans forward close to him again.

He slams her against a nearby wall, supporting her weight as he continues to thrust into her in this position.

Hux and Saoirse’s bodies fall into a rhythm - thrusting against each other as they both breath heavily. Their foreheads press against each other, focusing on the pleasure that moved through them until Hux presses his lips against Saoirse’s once more and he kisses her again and again. They make out hot and heavy as they try to get as close to each other as possible. Saoirse had thought about this for too long to not take advantage of being able to touch Hux wherever she liked. She started to unbutton his shirt and once all buttons were undone, she moved both of her hands across his chest and down his shoulder blades. As she moved her hands back up, she dug her nails into his skin and scratched all the way up his back.

“Fuck, Saoirse!” he says a little bit too loudly, throwing his head back and Saoirse laughs.

“Shh, too loud, General!” she scolds him playfully, absolutely revelling in the fact that she had managed to make Hux cry out so.

He moves back to look at her with narrow eyes and lets out a sigh.

He then moves back so his cock leaves her pussy and lowers her so she can stand. Well, that was his hope anyway. Saoirse’s feet touch the ground but she falters and stumbles a bit but Hux is quick to hold her up.

He looks at her with a smug grin, “I’m not even done with you yet, Saoirse”.

Another whine escapes Saoirse’s lips as the General leads her back to the countertop but instead pushes her face down onto it, her butt sticking up in the air.

She can feel him rubbing the head of his cock up and down her folds, teasing her and she whines more.

“Pleassee!” she says, pushing back and lifting her hips to indicate that she wanted his dick inside of her again.

“Please what, Commander?” he asks and another wave of pleasure moves through her.

Fuck, it was also hot when he called her by her title...noted.

“Please, sir” she says and at that, Hux pushes his cock back into her pussy and Saoirse yelps.

In this position, he was able to get deeper and he knew it as he pulled Saoirse up to place a hand over her mouth, muffling her moans as she got used to the sensation of his dick being this deep in her pussy.

With one hand over Saoirse’s mouth, Hux uses his other hand to hold onto her butt, digging his fingernails into the flesh and leaving small, red crescents. Saoirse moaned against his hand again as the sensation changed from pain to pleasure.

“Mmm, you like that, Saoirse?” Hux asks, looking at the marks he left on Saoirse’s butt while thrusting his cock in and out of her.

He feels her nod her head against his hand and brings his other hand down on her butt now - spanking her. 

She let out another moan against his hand - this time louder and longer.

Fuck she liked that. So, so much.

Fortunately, Hux had picked up on this and started bringing his hand down on her butt again and again. Eventually, he lets go of the grip around Saoirse’s mouth and moves that hand underneath her to rub her clit.

“Aahh...sir!” Saoirse cries out as quietly as possible.

“Are you going to cum for me, Commander? Are you going to cum for your General?” Hux asks aggressively, keeping a quick pace on her clit.

“Yes! Yes, sir!” Saoirse replies, finally letting herself to relax fully to reach orgasm.

“Cum for me, Saoirse,” Hux demands and Saoirse lets out a loud, long moan as she reaches climax - hotness spreading through her body from her pussy and her walls tremble around Hux’s cock. She had no control over the volume of her voice anymore.

Just as she slowly started to come down from her high, Hux pulls her off the countertop, twirls her round and pushes her onto her knees.

“Swallow,” he commands and she happily obliges, opening her mouth to take the General’s cock in her mouth as he jerked himself off.

Then, with a long grunt, Hux finishes into Saoirse’s mouth and she drinks down every last drop.

He places a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair and mutters, “Good girl”.


End file.
